Il pouvait être atteint, rien qu'en tendant une main
by RileyLostDragon
Summary: Plus que 100 dragons vivaient éparpillées dans le monde. L'une d'entre eux, Riley, va vivre une aventure plus que spéciale avec notre capitaine préferé, Linebeck ! Vivez leur aventures sur la mer, à la recherche de trésors tous aussi variés ! [Triton!Linebeck] [Attention!Mention de castration]
1. Prologue

_Prologue ~_

 _NA/ Bonjour, et voici ma première Fanfiction à chapitre multiples postés ici; C'est à la base une fanfiction qui se joue dans le monde de One Piece, mais avec un certain personnage de Legend Of Zelda présent. J'éspere qu'elle vous plaira ~_

 _DISCLAIMER : One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni Legend Of Zelda_

Nous voici sur une petite île perdu dans l'étendue d'eau qu'était le North Blue, qui à première vue était déserte. Elle était minuscule, et était constituée d'une petite forêt ou les animaux sauvages étaient rois. Mais si on tendait bien l'œil, on pouvait voir une petite cabane sur le bord de dite forêt. Mais les habitants de cette cabane n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires, leur têtes étaient coiffées de magnifiques cornes, et sur leur dos régnaient des ailes, ainsi que des griffes a la place des mains, et une longue queue musculeuse. Ces habitants étaient des dragons, originairement de grands reptiles, qui ont dû par protection apprendre à prendre la forme de leurs ennemis, les redoutables humains. Mais cette technique n'était pas sans prix. Enfaite, plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant, la lune, jalouse du soleil, fît un échange avec les reptiles oppressés. Elle leur donnait le pouvoir de survivre sous une autre forme, si en revanche, une fois par mois, quand la lune avait le plus de pouvoir, ils écoutaient tout ses ordres. Le marché fût conclu, et depuis ce moment, un secret horrible régnait dans les dragons. Mais la vie avait continuée, les dragons avaient survécus, même si leur nombre avaient toujours diminué, jusqu'à en avoir plus que environ 100 représentants aujourd'hui. Ces 100 dragons étaient répartis partout autour du monde vaste, formant une des espèces les plus rares.

Le soleil se reflétait à la plage, faisant briller le sable abondant comme de minuscules diamants. Mais cet utopie fût dérangé par un tas de ferraille, qui avait échoué pendant la nuit sur la plage paisible. Une petite fille, de l'âge d'une quinzaine d'années s'approchait alors doucement du tas, en reconnaissant que c'était un bateau. Elle grognait légèrement, montrant ses crocs pointus, qui semblaient paradoxe avec son visage qui semblait innocent. C'était une dragonne, habitante de la cabane. Elle s'approchait alors plus en faisant le tour en même temps. Mais son pas fût arrêté soudainement, en voyant un corps étrange allongé à côté de l'épave.

Elle grognait plus fortement, et se mît observer le corps dont on dirait qu'il n'était pas réel. Il ne possédait pas de jambes, mais plutôt une grande queue de poisson bleue foncée qui était à sa place. Mais appart sa, le haut du corps semblait normal. Ce semblait être un homme à la fin de sa vingtaine d'années. Mais la jeune dragonne n'avait jamais vu de telle créature, et se rapprochait encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle était à un point ou elle aurait pu l'atteindre, en tendant une main. La première pensée qui lui venait était si cet être était comestible, mais elle vit alors qu'il semblait encore respirer, et toujours avec un sentiment d'incertitude, elle décidait de vite courir chez le reste de la famille pour les avertir. Elle trouvait alors uniquement son oncle, le seul membre de la petite famille qui était humain.

-Tonton... Il y a quelque chose d'étrange sur la plage ! On dirait... un truc moitié poisson moitié humain et un bateau, tu crois que c'est mangeable ? Demandait alors la jeune fille en montrant avec ses griffes vers l'étendue de sable. Son oncle rajustait alors ses lunettes, avant de prendre parole.

-Un triton ? A North Blue ? C'est étrange... Laisse moi voir sa... Il sortit alors de la petite cabane, et se dirigeait vers le corps pour l'inspecter.

-Il est vivant... mais je me demande ce que un triton a bien pu faire sur un bateau... Peut être était il un esclave ? A tu vu d'autres corps, Riley ? Interrogeait il la petite fille, appelée Riley. Mais celle ci fit non, toujours surprise.

-Aide moi à le remettre a l'eau, son corps n'est pas adapté a cette chaleur, et a la terre ferme. Peut-être que sa le réveillerait aussi, je suis curieux. Ajouta il, en commençant à le tirer par sa nageoire principale. Riley l'aidait aussi, et a deux ils arrivèrent vite a mettre le corps assez lourd a moitié dans l'eau. Au même instant, les yeux du triton s'ouvraient doucement, montrant qu'il commençait a se réveiller, comme l'avait prédit l'oncle de Riley. La jeune dragonne remarquant ceci, se mettait alors de suite a nouveau a grogner, en s'écartant du triton. Ses yeux rouges sangs était alors fixés sur lui, prêt a lui sauter dessus. Mais ce dernier commençait a regarder confusément autour de soi, avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Riley, qui l'effrayait de suite. Il sursautait pratiquement sur place.

-NE ME FAIS RIEN JE T'EN PRIE, JE FAIRAIS TOUT ! Cria il alors en essayant de s'écarter de Riley mais l'eau n'étant pas assez profonde, le rendait immobile. Riley penchait alors sa tête confuse, en arrêtant de grogner.

-Tu n'a rien a craindre, on ne te ferait rien, mais dit, que fait tu ici dans le North Blue ? Ce n'est pas une place idéale pour les...gens comme toi ! Déclara alors Daiki en poussant Riley sur le côté pour qu'il puisse parler directement avec l'inconnu. Celui ci semblait pratiquement ignorer Daiki et fixait alors l'épave du bateau.

-M...MON BATEAU ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ FAIT ?! Continuait il de crier en jetant un regard haineux envers Riley et Daiki, qui fûrent légèrement surpris. Riley se mit alors a nouveau a grogner.

-Tu t'est échoué avec ton bateau, on la trouvé tel qu'il est, on a rien touché. Expliquait Daiki toujours calmement. Il savait garder son sang froid, et regardait vers l'épave. L'inconnu semblait alors lui croire, mais avait toujours un sale regard.

-Et bah super, je peux de nouveau tout réparer. C'est juste ce qu'il me manquait... Soupirait il alors. Au fait, mon nom est Linebeck, légendaire capitaine et vrai homme de la mer ! Se présentait il fièrement. Riley et Daiki s'échangèrent alors vite un regard confus, puis se présentaient a leur tour;

\- Je suis Daiki Touhou, et voici ma nièce Riley; vous auriez besoin d'aide pour réparer votre bateau ? Il a l'air très intéressant... Déclara Daiki en regardant a nouveau le bateau.

-Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne !... bon si, vous pourrez peut-être juste le pousser plus profondément dans l'eau ? C'est un peu dur pour moi de le réparer quand il est sur la plage... Avoua alors Linebeck, n'aimant pas confesser ses faiblesses. Il se poussa alors soi même plus profondément dans l'eau, de façon qu'il pouvait à nouveau nager de soi même. Il disparaissait un moment dans l'immensité de l'eau, pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard derrière l'épave. Daiki et Riley se rapprochaient alors de l'épave, et Riley souriait, avant de se transformer en énorme reptile noir, avec des signes bleus sur son corps, assez grand pour pousser le bateau tout seul jusqu'a ce qu'il était pratiquement complètement dans l'eau. Linebeck remercia alors le grand dragon, assez surpris d'un côté, mais content qu'il puisse réparer son bateau. Il disparaissait alors a nouveau, et Riley sortait de l'eau en reprenant sa forme humaine.

-Bon, sa c'est fait. Rentrons, de toute façon je pense qu'on peut pas plus aider pour le moment. Déclara la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la cabane a nouveau. Elle sentait que Linebeck allait pas partit aussitôt...


	2. La soupe

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Un grand Orage s'était acharné sur la petite île depuis la nuit. La petite famille de dragons n'avaient pas quitté la maison depuis, mais Daiki se rappelait du bateau qui avait commencé a reprendre forme.

-Quelqu'un devrait peut-être aller voir si Linebeck vit encore, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que l'orage a commencé... Réfléchissait alors Daiki en fixant un livre qu'il lisait. Riley soupirait, elle vivait seule avec son oncle, donc cette tâche lui revenait mit alors vite son manteau et courrait sous la pluie vers la plage qui était silencieuse, a part le bruit du tonnerre, qui fit trembler le sol. Il devait être à peine cinq heures de l'après midi, mais il faisait aussi noir que dans une nuit d'hiver. Elle s'approchait alors de l'eau, en regardant si elle pouvait voir une source de lumière, et effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin, brillait une petite torche. Mais elle se trouvait, comme le bateau, dans l'eau, et Riley détestait l'eau. Elle regardait alors ses habits, qui étaient déjà trempés a cause de la pluie, et décidait de quand même nager vers le bateau, après tout l'orage semblait s'intensifier et elle ne voulait pas non plus que le triton meure, pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre que son oncle était ici.

Elle marchait alors lentement dans la grande étendue d'eau, jusqu'à arriver à l'épave, dont uniquement un bout dépassait l'eau. Elle grimpait alors dessus, utilisant ses griffes pour se tenir tant bien que mal. Mais sur le petit bout a l'air libre, il semblait avoir aucun signe de vie. Mais en scrutant autour de soi, elle reconnaissait un trou dans le sol, qui menait vers la calle du bateau, qui était complètement immergé. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez trempée, pensait elle, en se mettant a genoux devant le trou pour mettre sa tête dans l'eau. Mais a cet instant un vent énorme bousculait le bateau, de façon qu'elle tombe simplement dans le trou, pour atterrir, dans l'eau, sur quelque chose d'assez mou. Elle essayait alors de nager vers la surface du trou, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était tombé sur Linebeck. Celui ci la regardait confus, ne l'ayant pas vu tomber. La jeune dragonne s'accrochait alors de toute sa force au bord du trou, pour se tirer hors de l'eau, en recrachant le liquide salée qu'elle avait avalée en tombant.

-Putain d'eau de merde... grognait elle alors en secouant sa tête, en essayant de chasser l'eau de ses cheveux qui lui collait sur le visage.

-Que fait tu ici déjà, tu veux te faire manger par un monstre marin dans cet orage ? Si c'est ça tu est bien partie... Ricana le triton qui l'avait suivie, mais qui restait dans l'eau, juste en sortant sa tête par le trou. Ah oui, et merci pour la surprise, j'aime bien être utilisé comme coussin d'atterrissage tiens. Ajoutait il sarcastiquement. Riley grognait alors plus fortement, et se tournai vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard menaçant.

-Mon oncle m'a envoyé pour voir si tu n'est pas mort, il avait envie de faire du sushi de toi si tu était mort... Dommage, mais la prochaine fois sa faim serait sûrement satisfaite ! Déclarait elle également avec un petit sourire. Linebeck la regardait alors vexé par sa blague, en croisant les bras.

-Non mais sérieux la, que fait tu ici. L'interrogeait il a nouveau en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de rester trop longtemps a la surface de la tempête, qui faisait que même sous la surface, l'eau était agitée. Riley fit alors disparaitre son sourire.

-Je suis vraiment ici pour voir si tu vit encore, je ne connait pas les impacts qu'à l'orage sous l'eau, mais si tu veux, tu pourrait venir chez nous pour le reste de l'orage. Mon oncle veut que nous sommes de bons hôtes. Expliquait elle en montrant vers la cabane qui tenait tête au vent et à la pluie fièrement.

-Je ne veux pas être irrespectueux mais comment dire... c'est plutôt dur pour moi de venir avec toi dans ta cabane, si elle est sur la terre ferme... Et même si j'y serait, je ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps... Répondait il en devant se retenir de se facepalmer soi même. Riley ne devait pas avoir réfléchi longtemps pensait il. Mais Riley se remit a sourire en pensant a la salle de bain.

-On a une baignoire, sa ferait bien l'affaire je pense ! Déclarait elle amusée par l'idée du triton bloqué dans la baignoire trop petite. Elle savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas accepter, mais l'idée lui plaisait, et demander ne coutait rien après tout ! Mais ce dernier réfléchissait à la proposition, ne la trouvant même pas mauvaise.

-Si vous avez de l'eau chaude je viens, c'est toujours mieux que à moitié crever ici ! Annonçait il en pensant a l'eau chauffé qui lui semblait le paradis par rapport a la température actuelle d'autour 5 degrés Celsius. Riley était alors très surprise, mais souriait légèrement, plutôt contente qu'il ai acceptée.

-Je dois à nouveau nager bordel... Soupirait elle en regardant de nouveau l'entendue d'eau froide. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter de l'eau, mais en voyant que Linebeck avait à nouveau disparu, elle décidait d'attendre un moment. Il réapparaissait quelques secondes plus tard en dehors du bateau, en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Riley semblait alors légèrement peureuse, mais fermait les yeux en sautant dans l'eau. Mais elle ne sentait rien de mouillé, quelque chose avait dû arrêter son saut. Elle ouvrait alors à nouveau les yeux, pour se rendre compte que Linebeck l'avait rattrapé, et la portait dans ses bras. Elle rougissait de suite, et était sur le point de lui donner une claque, mais elle comprenait que c'était soi sa soi l'eau, et autant que c'était dérangeant, c'était mieux que l'eau. Elle baissa alors le regard de honte, en ignorant le rire de Linebeck qui trouvait sa plus qu'amusant, et qui nageait vers la côte en même temps, jusqu'à ce que l'eau n'était plus assez profond. Riley reprit alors pied en le remerciant, et réfléchissait comment transporter le triton à son tour. Mais l'idée lui venait vite, et grâce à sa force de dragon, elle arrivait à le porter dans les bras comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Elle était au début lgèrement surrise du sentiment que les écailles froides lui donnait, et qui ressemblaient à la constitution de la mozzarella. Il semblait alors également dérangé par ça, mais Riley s'en foutait tant qu'elle pouvait rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Elle courait alors dans la cabine, devant le regard surpris de son oncle, qui l'avait attendue.

-Tu ramènes le dîner ? Blaguait il a son tour en souriant. Riley ria alors légèrement, et fit oui de la tête. Linebeck lui était le seul à rester silencieux, ayant ras le bol des blagues à son propos. Riley le portait jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou la dite baignoire se trouvait, qui semblait être de taille parfaite.

-Bon... c'est dur de la remplir avec toi dans les bras... Grommela elle en essayant de touner l'évier avec sa queue, ce qu'elle réusissait après plusieurs essays.

-J'ai pas demandé d'être porté moi, donc plains toi chez quelqu'un d'autre ! Ripostait il en lui tirant la langue, puis en observant le niveau d'eau qui augmentait. L'eau était tellement chaude que de la fumée légère s'en évaporait, et donnait une température confortable même au reste de la salle. Riley atteindait alors encore, puis quand il y en avait assez, lâcha Linebeck simplement sans prévenir dans la baignoire, dont l'eau était _trop_ chaude. Il s'écria alors au contact avec sa peau et essayait de se racrocher à Riley qui tombait presque elle aussi.

-MAIS TU VA ARRÊTER TES CONNERIES ! Cria elle alors en essayant de se débarraser du triton qui éssayant tant bien que mal de sortir de l'eau.

-J'VEUX PAS DEVENIR DE LA SOUPE ! Se lamentait il de peur, se rappelant des soupes traditionneles qu'on faisait, dont on jetait les ingredients encore vivant dans l'eau bouillante. Riley arrêtait alors la coulée d'eau pour la tourner vers le plus froid possible pour calmer la peur de Linebeck. Il souppirait alors et lâchait Riley quand il sentait l'eau froide.

-Bon, content maintenant ? Tu sais, j'ai encore autre chose à faire... souppirait alors Riley en voyant qu'il semblait être confortable à présent. Il lui fit alors oui de la tête content, et Riley soupirait encore plus en sortant. Elle sentait déjà en avance que ce certait triton allait encore lui poser des problèmes, mais pour l'instant elle avait surtout une envie; _dormir._


	3. Un navire plus qu'énorme

Chapitre 2 :

 _Prochain jour..._

Riley baillait doucement, le soleil venait de se lever. Ses premiers rayons chatouillait son visage, et la forçaient à se tourner pour échapper à la source lumineuse. Mais la lumière remplissait doucement la petite chambre, ce qui fit grogner Riley. Elle aurait voulu dormir plus longtemps, mais elle se levait alors en s'étirant, sachant que de toute façon elle n'allait pas réussir à ce rendormir. La jeune dragonne s'habillait alors, puis voulait aller à la salle des bains mais se rappelait de leur invité. Elle soupirait alors, puis toquait en premier à la porte, de politesse. Mais ne recevant aucune réponse, elle ne se voyait pas gâcher encore une seconde, et rentrait simplement, pour retrouver Linebeck toujours en dormant. Elle sentait alors la colère monter, mais essayant de se calmer, elle se contenta de le secouer le plus violemment possible. Ce dernier ce réveillait alors de suite, et eu à nouveau la peur de sa vie.

-MAIS TU VA ARRÊTER ? JE SUIS RÉVEILLÉ C'EST BON ! Cria il de suite en essayant d'apaiser la dragonne, qui arrêtait de le secouer, pour simplement le lâcher, ce qui le fit cogner sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire. Il soupirait alors et se tenait l'arrière de la tête douloureuse, en la tuant du regard. Mais cela affectionna peu la dragonne, qui grognait légèrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux déjà ? L'interrogeait-il, toujours en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Riley lui fît alors signe de regarder par la fenêtre, qui montrait la magnifique météo qui avait remplacé l'orage de la nuit précédente. Il soupirait alors, et essayait de grimper de lui même hors de la baignoire, qui résultait en lui simplement tombant par terre comme un caillou. Riley se mît à rire, à la vue du triton qui essayait de se lever, mais n'avant pas de jambes, faillant complètement.

-Arrête de rire c'est pas marrant ! S'exclamait il donc en voyant Riley qui se moquait de lui. Mais il voyait bien lui même qu'il était dans une situation un peu idiote, et devait s'avouer qu'il avait, _à nouveau_ , besoin de son aide. Il regardait donc le sol, gêné, puis lui demandait à voix basse son aide. Riley fit alors un petit sourire narquois, et n'attendait pas qu'on le lui disait une deuxième fois. Elle l'attrapait et le mettait par dessus son épaule, comme un sac quelconque. _Mieux que hier_ , pensait il alors en se laissant faire, _de toute façon la mer n'était pas loin._

Riley fît heureusement rapidement, et le triton se retrouvait vite dans son habitat naturel, ou il ne tardait pas pour aller réparer son bateau, qui avait heureusement pas été dévasté par l'orage. Riley le regardait alors s'éloigner dans l'eau, puis retournait vers la cabane, ou se trouvait son oncle.

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_ , Riley et Daiki se trouvaient toujours dans la cabane; une vitre se cassa d'un coup. C'était celle qui montrait en direction de la plage, et Riley sursautait de suite. Elle se dirigeait vers la vitre, pour voir ce qui l'avait cassé, plutôt de mauvaise humeur; une vitre cassé lui avait juste manquée. Mais par la vitre cassé, elle pouvait voir un certain triton faire des grands signes avec ses bras, pour attirer l'attention de la dragonne. Il semblait trembler de peur, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Riley soupirait alors, en se demandant ce qu'était encore son problème, mais a l'instant qu'elle sortait de la cabane, une énorme silhouette apparu a l'horizon.

Un gigantesque bateau, plus grand que l'île en soit, s'approchait. Il était orné d'un lion doré en proue, et le signe de la marine était sur les voiles nombreuses. En tout, c'était un bateau plus qu'imposant, qui montrait l'importance des gens qui s'y trouvaient. Riley n'avait jamais vu de bateau d'une taille pareille, et restait bouche bée devant. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était la marine, mais le nom ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle n'attendait alors pas une seconde pour courir vers Daiki, et le pratiquement tirer vers la plage. Celui-ci semblait aussi choqué qu'elle.

-Oh non pas la marine... En plus il y a un Tenryūbito... Mais que font il la en premier lieux ? Se questionnait il avec un regard concerné. Il savait que sa se terminait toujours mal avec ces gens, surtout avec les "Dragons célestes", comme ils s'appelaient eux même. Il répugnait ce nom, surtout que ces gens n'avait rien à voir avec des dragons. Mais plus le navire s'approchait, plus on pouvait reconnaitre qu'il était endommagé, probablement de l'orage. Il comprenait alors qu'ils venaient sûrement réparer leur bateau, comme le fait Linebeck. Ce dernier essayait toujours de tourner l'attention vers lui, et semblait encore avoir plus peur qu'avant.

-J'veux pas vous déranger, mais je pense bien que vous avez comprit qui était sur ce bateau... Dit il alors fortement en observant le navire qui s'approchait. Il tremblait juste à la pensée du Noble Mondial, dont il connaissait bien les dangers.

-Oui, et je dirais que c'est mieux si tu ne restes pas ici pendant qu'il est la, toi aussi Riley. Déclara Daiki en suivant les pensés du triton. Il vit alors Riley faire un regard confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils semblaient tous aussi inquiets. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le mot Tenryūbito de plus, et ne savait pas quoi en penser.

-Sur ce bateau se trouve un noble mondial; ce sont des gens qui sont protégés par la marine, qui est la force qui contrôle le monde. Ils ont le droit d'absolument tout faire, que ce soit tuer les gens qu'ils n'aiment pas, épouser chaque personne qui croise son chemin, ou encore avoir des esclaves. Ils portent des casques, car ils ne veulent pas respirer le même air que les gens "normaux", et ils considèrent les gens comme Linebeck comme de simples poissons, qui ne méritent aucun respect. Je n'en ai jamais vu en réalité, et j'aurait préféré que sa reste comme ça pour être honnête... Avouait il, en regardant la mer. Riley semblait alors choqué, ne pouvant pas croire que des tels gens existaient, si on pouvait appeler sa des gens.

-Mais s'ils peuvent faire sa, on est en danger non ? demandait elle légèrement naive, en réfléchissant. Daiki lui fit oui de la tête, lui donnant raison;

-Surtout Linebeck, c'est pour ça qu'il a peur. Les Tenryūbito ont la manie de "collectionner" le peuple de la mer, comme des trophés, qu'ils mettent dans des petits aquariums jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Expliquait il pas très a l'aise de dire de choses pareils. Mais Riley comprenait, et avait un regard déterminé.

-JUSTEMENT, VOUS DEVEZ M'AIDER S'IL VOUS PLAIT; JE FERAIS TOUT ! Cria il a moitié en flippant complètement. Il ne voulait logiquement pas que sa vie se terminait ainsi. Riley et Daiki s'échangèrent alors des regard pas très sûrs, mais devant le danger imminent, étaient prêts à aider le triton.

-Okay, on t'aide, mais sous une condition; si tu arrêtes de crier. Rigola alors Riley légèrement, réfléchissant comment faire. L'île était très petite, et n'avait ni lacs ni rivières; mais une petite idée lui venait; une certaine cave qu'elle visitait une fois par moi...


	4. Un petit déjeuner

_L'île était très petite, et n'avait ni lacs ni rivières; mais une petite idée lui venait; une certaine cave qu'elle visitait une fois par mois..._

-Tu peux rester combien de temps hors de l'eau ? Questionnait elle alors le triton, en réfléchissant à la cave. Il y avait un petit lac dedans, qui était plus un petit étang qu'autre chose, mais qui était mieux que rien pour le temps que le Tenryūbito et la marine se trouvent sur l'île.

-Au grand maximum une heure, mais déjà sa c'est dur... Répondait il gêné, n'aimant pas parler de ses faiblesses, surtout celle la. Il avait toujours peur des réactions des humains quand il en parlait, et avait l'impression que c'était un "handicap" vis-à-vis aux humains avec leur jambes. Mais Riley continuait toujours de réfléchir, et arrivait à la conclusion, que la cave était le meilleur endroit. De plus elle était légèrement caché, donc les marines n'allaient pas la trouver facilement, et même si, elle leur cassait simplement la face si cela arrivait.

-Je vois, j'ai un endroit relativement sur, et tu peux même y aller de toi même, il y a un accès par la mer. Expliquait elle alors assez fièrement en lui souriant. Linebeck semblait alors surpris que Riley ne s'était pas moqué, ni avait fait une remarque négative. Il lui souriait aussi, content qu'elle avait pensée à lui.

-Restez-y jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise, je m'occuperais de la marine, ne sortez surtout pas tant que je vous fais pas signe ! Insista Daiki qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Riley lui fit oui de la tête, et tournait son regard vers le bateau qui s'était rapproché. Il leur restait environ une demi-heure avant qu'ils débarquaient à l'île. Elle fît alors signe à Linebeck de le suivre, en marchant bien un peu dans l'eau pour qu'il pouvait la suivre. Ils faisaient alors le tour complet de l'île, pour arriver à une falaise qui marquait la fin de l'île. A première vue, elle ne semblait avoir aucune faille, comme si elle était _parfaite,_ mais Riley connaissait mieux ce mur de pierre que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle sautait alors dans l'eau, et nageait vers une toute petite ouverture, entre deux parties de la falaise, qui menait à la grotte. L'ouverture était juste assez grande pour les laisser rentrer.

La grotte était assez grande, et avait un petit lac au milieu, qui était rélié par la petite rentrée avec la mer. Tout autour était de la pierre ferme, et de nombreux stalactites et stalagmites étaient dans la grotte, lui donnant un air "magique". Mais malgré cela, on pouvait voir de nombreux signes et entailles tout au long des murs, qui semblaient être faits de puissantes griffes, montrant l'horreur qui s'y passait une fois par mois. Mais Riley fît semblant de pas les voir, et grimpait hors de l'eau, en se secouant comme un chien. Elle détestait être mouillé, surtout que ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui collaient après. Mais elle se levait après quelques secondes, en voyant que le triton était déjà dans le lac, entrain d'observer les murs. Il avait remarqué les entailles dans ces derniers, et se questionnait sur leur origine. Il avait alors peur au premier moment qu'un monstre marin se trouvait, ne faisant pas la connexion entre les dragons et la cave. Riley essayait alors de sourire, et s'asseyait sur une stalagmite cassée qui était parfaite en tain que chaise, et se trouvait juste au bord du lac.

-Qui a fait ces signes ? Demandait alors finalement Linebeck, brisant enfin le silence. Mais Riley ne répondait pas, elle ne savait pas comment déjà, et elle espérait qu'ils allait comprendre que cela la mettait mal à l'aise, ce qu'il fit. Mais le silence continuant devenait lourd et étrange, et sachant que le Tenryuubito n'allait pas partir demain, elle devait essayer de faire un peu la conversation.

-Tu as toujours peur à cause du Noble Mondial ? Dit elle alors à son tour, la première chose qui lui venait par la tête. Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de ses gens, et trouvait donc tout ce thème intéressant, même si elle s'en rendait compte que c'était des gens plus qu'horrible. Elle tournait alors sa face vers Linebeck, qui semblait dans les pensées. Il fit alors oui de sa tête et baissait sa tête.

-Ouais... disons que j'ai déjà fait une rencontre avec eux, et se ne sont pas des gens très... sympathiques... Répondait il alors court, ne voulant pas aller dans les détails. Et après tout, ils détestent mon peuple, donc je préfère garder mes distances avec eux. Ajoutait il en baillant légèrement.

-Mais je vois pas pourquoi, qu'est ce qui prend ces gens à se prendre pour supérieurs que les autres ? Mais bon, il y a toujours des gens fous dans ce monde. Avouait elle, puis devait bailler aussi, en voyant Linebeck. Elle souriait légèrement, puis se levait, voyant qu'il était fatigué; dehors la lune brillait déjà dans le ciel.

-Je vais monter la garde, dors toi déjà. Déclarait elle alors en s'approchant de l'ouverture, ou elle s'arrêtait. Elle observait les étoiles, en entendant un okay de la part de Linebeck, qui semblait plutôt content.

/Côté de Daiki/

Daiki était resté dehors, attendant que le bateau s'arrêtait. Il était plus qu'à quelques mètres, semblant encore plus impressionnant. Mais malgré cela, il était relativement silencieux, montrant la discipline de la marine qui attendait les ordres pour descendre du bateau. Tout devant était leur chef, un homme très grand à la carrure intimidante. Il avait une longue cape sur le dos, sur lequel était écrit le mot "Justice". Il descendait alors lentement du bateau, et s'approchait de Daiki, faisant deux fois sa taille. Daiki hésitait alors à reculer d'un pas, mais sachant que les marines avait parfois une définition un peu "étrange" de Justice, il préférait montrer courage. L'homme s'arrêtait alors quelques centimètres devant Daiki.

-Vous habitez seul sur cette île ? Demandait l'énorme inconnu, avec aucun signe de politesse. Tout les marines s'étaient rassemblés derrière lui, et au centre, le Tenryuubito. Il avait le casque typique sur la tête, et semblait dégouté par son entourage. Daiki fit alors oui de la tête, et leur demandait ce qui les trainait ici.

-Un orage à abimé notre bateau, et on a entendu de certains rumeurs sur cette île. Vous n'avez rien vu d'anormal ? Continuait alors le marine haut gradé avec un petit sourire. Il semblait savoir exactement de quoi il parlait.

-Non, je vis ici seul depuis plusieurs années; j'en suis désolé, puis je vous aider ? Daiki commençait à stresser; le marine devenait un danger de plus en plus grand. Il essayait de répondre le plus naturellement possible, pour ne pas évoquer de soucis.

-C'est dommage qu'il n'y ai personne d'intéressant, j'aurais bien voulu ramener un esclave-souvenir kihihihihihihi. Rigola alors le Tenryuubito de derrière, en pensant à la collection qu'il avait. Le Chef fit alors signe a la moitié de sa troupe à réparer la bateau, et à 'autre moitié de faire un tour sur l'île, même 'il commençait à faire noir. Ceux ne semblaient pas très contents, mais étaient soumis à l'autorité de leur supérieur.

/ Côté de Riley /

Linebeck s'était endormi entre temps, et Riley continuait à tenir garde, entendant des bruits s'approcher. C'étaient plus voies, marchant à un rythme tellement régulier que se semblait non naturel. Elle comprenait alors vite qu'ils s'agissait des marins, mais confidente de leur cachette fît mine de rien; tant qu'ils ne les trouvaient pas, ils ne risquait rien. Elle se remit à bailler, et se mettait en sa forme de Dragon pour se coucher sur le sol, histoire de dormir un peu; les voix étaient entrain de s'éloigner. Elle s'endormait également sous peu, mais avant observait encore un peu le triton qui dormait paisiblement. Elle souriait alors, et s'endormait elle même.

Le lendemain, les rayons de soleil l'a réveillait. Elle sursautait alors, pensant en tout premier lieux aux marines qui rôdait. Mais elle vit alors un énorme tas de poissons sur le bord du lac, ou se trouvait Linebeck, réveillé.

-Pendant que tu faisais la grasse matinée, je nous ai attrapé le petit déjeuner ! Déclarait il fier de soi en souriant. Riley était alors assez surprise, il devait avoir prit beaucoup de temps a attraper tant de poissons.

-Ah... merci... Répondait elle en s'approchant doucement du tas, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle n'avait pas attendue de tel geste de la part du triton, qui semblait assez antipathique à première vue. Mais elle restait en sa forme dragon, et commençait a joindre le triton qui avait déjà commencé à manger. Malgré la taille, le tas de restait pas longtemps, et fût vite complètement anéanti par les deux. Mais Riley se rendait d'un coup du risque qu'il avait couru.

-mais enfaite... T'EST IDIOT TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE ATTRAPER PAR LA MARINE ! Cria elle d'un coup, comme si une idée s'était illuminé dans sa tête. Linebeck sursautait pratiquement, s'étant à moitié à nouveau endormi. Il se tenait alors les oreilles, comme pour les protéger du volume de la voix de la dragonne.

-Mais non je suis pas bête, je suis pas allé à la surface ! Ripostait il en lui tirant la langue, et en faisant semblant de bouder. Mais à l'intérieur, il était surpris par cette réaction, il ne s'était pas attendu que la dragonne pensait à lui, et même se souciait pour lui, après tout leur rencontre ne s'était pas déroulé de manière parfaite. Mais il préférait ne pas lui demander, quitte à ne pas créer des mauvaises interprétations ou encore des disputes.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Une écaille bleue

_-Mais non je suis pas bête, je suis pas allé à la surface ! Ripostait il en lui tirant la langue, et en faisant semblant de bouder. Mais à l'intérieur, il était surpris par cette réaction, il ne s'était pas attendu que la dragonne pensait à lui, et même se souciait pour lui, après tout leur rencontre ne s'était pas déroulé de manière parfaite. Mais il préférait ne pas lui demander, quitte à ne pas créer des mauvaises interprétations ou encore des disputes._

-Bon si tu le dit, mais fait gaffe quand même, on peut jamais savoir... Avoua elle en se grattant la nuque un peu gênée. Elle se rendait elle même compte que son comportement était bizarre, mais elle préférait ne pas y réfléchir, elle était sûrement que fatiguée. Elle se levait alors doucement, et reprenait sa forme humaine pour voir si quelqu'un était à nouveau dans les parages. Mais la mer était silencieuse, à part le bruit des vagues régulier qu'elle ne remarquait même plus. Elle avait une envie terrible de sortir elle aussi, mais ayant juste engueulé Linebeck, elle se rendait compte a quel point c'était paradoxe, et qu'il allait lui en vouloir. Elle commençait à marcher en rond de suite, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire; L'ennui s'incrustait auprès d'elle.

-Arrête j'vais avoir le tournis si tu continues de tourner comme ça ! Réclamait le triton en l'observant. Il n'avait pas d'idée quoi faire non plus, mais Riley le perturbait. Celle ci soupirait et se laissait simplement tomber lourdement sur le sol comme une pierre. Elle sentait que la journée allait devenir longue.

/Côté de Daiki/

La Marine patrouillait toujours à travers l'île, et le Tenryuubito avait fait une liste entière de choses qu'il voulait de suite, même s'ils étaient impossible à trouver.

-JE M'EN FOU, JE SUIS SUPÉRIEUR À VOUS, FAITE CE QUE JE VOUS DIT OU VOUS DEVENEZ TOUS MES ESCLAVES ! Cria il en faisant de grands gestes et en sortant son petit fusil, signe de reconnaissance des Nobles. Daiki soupirait alors, il devait supporter sa depuis toute la journée, et commençait à en avoir ras le bol. De plus, la réparation du bateau n'avançait pas vraiment. Les marines n'avaient heureusement pas encore fouillé sa maison, mais il avait peur que sa allait encore venir, et s'ils trouvaient la chambre de Riley, l'excuse de vivre seul ne marchera plus.

Mais tout d'un coup, un soldat qui semblait avoir commencé à la marine il y a peu, courrait vers l'homme toujours aussi imposant, avec une étrange chose dans la main. C'était une écaille bleu foncé, qui brillait dans le soleil.

-M'sieur, j'ai trouvé un truc ! S'exclamait il en montrant l'écaille, qui était assez petite. Daiki reconnaissait de suite que ce n'était pas une écaille de dragon, elle était trop petite.

-Montrez moi sa ! Commandait le chef en la prenant dans la main, et l'examinant sous tout les angles. Il semblait s'y connaitre, et avait vite une conclusion pour le mystère.

-C'est une écaille de poisson, mais elle est trop grande pour un vrai poisson; une sirène ou un triton doit probablement être dans le coin. Concluait il; au mot "sirène", le Tenryuubito se tournait de suite vers le chef, en faisant des grands yeux et en souriant. Au moins cet stop n'était pas pour rien.

-J'AI BESOIN DE CETTE SIRÈNE, ATTRAPEZ LA MOI ! Cria il en applaudissant soi même, content. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait agrandir sa collection, en plus gratuitement, il voulait en prendre avantage ! Déjà que c'était très rare. Les marines se regardèrent alors un instant perturbés, n'ayant pas très envie d'aller à la recherche d'une soi-disant sirène, dont on ne savait rien. Mais le Tenryuubito ne se répétait pas, et ne leur laissait pas le choix. Le groupe de marines s'en allait alors, commençant par l'arrière de l'Ile. Le Tenryuubito les suivait, au cas ou si leur mission avait du succès.

-J'pas envie de chercher, à la fin c'tait qu'un gros poisson. Râla l'un d'eux à voix basse en coupant les feuillages devant lui avec son épée. Il n'avait jamais vu de sirène, et même si tout le monde parlait de leur beauté incroyable, il ne voulait pas être déçu, si déjà il en cherchait une. Mais il était obligé à suivre les ordres, et se retrouvait à la sortie de la forêt, au bord de la mer, juste à côté d'une certaine falaise. Le Noble Mondial leur fît signe de retourner alors, après tout, sa ne pouvait pas être ici, mais le marine qui avait râlé glissa alors maladroitement, et tombait dans l'eau comme un sac à patates. Damnant le karma dans sa tête, il s'apprêtait à ressortir de l'eau, quand il découvrait quelque chose dans la falaise. Il reconnaissait une petite entrée, qui avait l'air plus qu'intéressant. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à explorer un peu plus ?

-J'ai vu un truc, attendez moi ici. Déclarait il alors en nageant lentement vers l'entrée. Les autres marines, ne comprenant rien, le regardaient confus, n'ayant rien vu eux, mais il était déjà trop loin pour qu'ils puissent l'en empêcher. Il arrivait alors à l'entrée, et passait uniquement sa tête dedans, pour pas se faire remarquer; il entendait la voix de deux individus, une femme et un homme, qui semblait discuter ensemble. La voix de la femme semblait agressive, mais il glissa plus dans l'entrée, pour pouvoir également voir la scène qui se produisait. Il reconnaissait alors une jeune femme avec les cheveux longs et bruns foncés, qui avait, étrangement, des cornes sur la tête, et qui parlait, ou engueulait, un homme qui semblait nager dans l'eau. Mais a part les cornes, ne rien semblant anormal, le marine décida de retourner, mais au dernier moment, vit une chose bizarre au niveau du bassin de l'homme. Là ou devait commencer ses jambes, brillait une étrange chose bleue foncée, qu'il identifiait comme les mêmes écailles qu'ils avaient trouvés sur la plage. Le soupçon du chef était alors vrai, sauf que ce n'était pas une sirène, mais un triton, mais sa faisait aussi l'affaire. Il souriait alors content, il espérait en même temps avoir une petite récompense pour sa découverte, qui n'était pas petite. Il ressortait de l'entrée, et nageait silencieusement vers la côte, pour que leur objet de désir ne remarquait surtout rien, pour ne pas devoir annuler la mission. Les marines le regardaient alors curieux, mais avaient compris que c'étai positif d'après la mine de leur camarade.

-C'est pas une sirène mais un triton, et il est avec une étrange fille dans une petite cave dans la falaise. Chuchotait il fier de soi, en montrant la falaise avec sa main. Le Tenryuubito sautait alors pratiquement sur place, un triton faisait aussi bien l'affaire, après tout, eux et les sirènes étaient les nageurs les plus rapides au mondes, que ce soient des mâles ou des femelles. Toute les marines sortaient alors leurs armes, histoire d'être prêt à l'attraper, et quelqu'un disposait même d'un filet. Il le suivaient alors très disciplinés, en laissant les plus forts rentrer premiers, pour cerner le triton et la femme inconnue. Ceux ci tournaient alors de suite leur tête vers la marine, s'étant cru sûr dans leur cachette. Linebeck commencait à trembler, se rendant compte que ses jours en liberté étaient comptés.

-QUI ÊTES VOUS ET QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ! Cria alors Riley en sautant de suite devant Linebeck, protective. Contrairement à lui elle n'avait pas peur; mais ressentait de la rage. Elle en voulait aux marines de les déranger. Le Tenryuubito s'avancait alors vers elle, pointant son fusil sur elle.

-Je suis venu chercher mon nouveau objet de collection kihihihihhi ! S'exclamait il en souriant idiotement, en sous entendant le triton. Il lui faisait signe de bouger, mais Riley ne fit pas un pas de côté; elle grognait, et s'approchait plutôt de lui. Ce dernier comprenait alors qu'elle était en train de le défier, et se remit à rire, avant de tirer une première fois avec son fusil. Mais même si le bruit retentait, il était dans le vide; elle avait esquivé, et avait profitée, pour rattraper la gorge grosse du Tenryuubito, qu'elle plaquait contre un mur, pour le faire suffoquer.

-JE VAIS TE LE DONNER, TON NOUVEAU OBJET; ET CE SERAIT TA TÊTE ! Criait elle en le secouant violement. Les marines étaient sur le point de se jeter sur elle, mais elle jetait alors simplement le noble choqué de côté, pour leur sourire.

-vous allez bien voir vous... Fit elle d'une voix innocente, avant de tout d'à coup changer de silhouette, devant les soldats terrifiés.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Un sol rouge écarlate

_-JE VAIS TE LE DONNER, TON NOUVEAU OBJET; ET CE SERAIT TA TÊTE !_

 _Criait elle en le secouant violement. Les marines étaient sur le point de se jeter sur elle, mais elle jetait alors simplement le noble choqué de côté, pour leur sourire._

 _-vous allez bien voir vous... Fit elle d'une voix innocente, avant de tout d'à coup changer de silhouette, devant les soldats terrifiés_.

Un grognement profond échappait alors sa gorge énorme, avant de se jeter aveuglement sur les ennemis l'entourant avec une rapidité qui fit qu'on reconnaissait plus que une image rouge et noire; le sang des soldats et le monstre couleur nuit. Celui ci perdait toute humanité, déjà qu'il en possédait que peu, et enfonçait ses crocs dans tout ce qui bougeait, créant tout un bain de sang, qui changeait la couleur du sol d'un gris à un rouge foncé avec sa puissante mâchoire.

De plus, le sol était pleins de membres déchiquetés, un bras par ci, une jambe par là, même si on reconnaissait pratiquement plus qu'ils étaient d'origine humaine, tellement ils avaient étés abîmés par les crocs blancs, contrastant avec la couleur des écailles.

Bien sûr, les membres les plus forts de la marine arrivait à faire quelques petites griffures au dragon noir, mais faute de pas être préparés, ils était voués à l'échec. Quelques uns réussissait aussi à s'échapper de la grotte, laissant leur camarades mourir derrière eux.

Le Tenryuubito était l'un d'eux, qui réussissait à s'échapper, complètement en choc. Il courrait alors, accompagné de quelques chanceux, vers le bateau qui venait d'être fini de réparer, ou il se cachait de suite. Dès qu'assez de survivants y étaient, ils levaient l'ancre, abandonnant le reste qui n'y était pas à temps. Daiki, qui se trouvait dans la cabane, observait alors le bateau, surpris.

Mais il ne pris pas plus de deux secondes pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé, et n'attendait pas pour sortir et courir dans le sens opposé des marines, cherchant l'origine. Il priait alors que Riley n'avait pas trop fait de dégâts, même s'il savait que cette dernière avait des tendances psychopathes. Il ralentissait alors à la vue du bord de mer, et de la falaise, ne pouvant pas nager.

-RILEY ! Cria il de toute sa voix, ignorant les regards confus des marines qui avaient ratés le bateau, ou qui venaient de s'échapper. Mais aucune réponse, et il réessaya.

Riley respirait lourdement. Sa rage commençait doucement à disparaître, après le massacre. Du sang, et des restes de corps collaient toujours autour de son visage, qui collaient bien avec le sourire psychopathe qui ornait sa tête. Elle commençait alors à scruter la cave, en cherchant Linebeck, qui s'était caché sous l'eau pour ne pas devoir assister au bain de sang, choqué.

-Il n'y a plus de danger, tu peux sortir... annonça elle en voyant le triton toujours sous l'eau, souriante toujours. Mais celui ci restait sous l'eau un moment, ayant peur du dragon. C'était comme si elle était échangée, la jeune fille qui semblait plutôt fragile au début, capable de faire une tuerie pareille.

Elle le regardait alors confuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne venait pas. Elle mit alors doucement sa patte droite dans l'eau, et touchait le triton avec ses griffes. Celui ci sursautait pratiquement, sentant les griffes énormes et acérés, et sortait doucement de l'eau, en baissant son regard. Riley voulait le questionner par rapport à son comportement, mais juste dans le moment ou elle allait ouvrir sa bouche, elle entendait enfin la voix de Daiki qui l'appelait. Elle se tut alors, et lui fit signe de le suivre. De toute façon la marine les avaient découverts, et les peu de restants étaient tellement horrifiés, qu'il n'oserait plus les attaquer. Avec un léger dégoût, elle se laissait tomber dans l'eau, et nageait vers le bord, ou son oncle l'attendait, suivi de Linebeck.

-Ils vous ont découverts a ce que je vois ? Remarquait le blond en souriant légèrement, même s'il se rendait bien compte du danger. Riley fît alors oui de la tête, l'eau avait nettoyé ses babines, de façon qu'elle avait l'air complètement innocente a présent.

-Oui, mais je leur ai donné une leçon ! Annonçait elle fièrement, en grimpant hors de l'eau, puis se secouant, avant de reprendre forme humaine. Mais le sourire de Daiki disparaissait.

-Certains ont survécu et on repris le bateau, probablement pour chercher des renforts. S'ils débarquent avec des amiraux, c'est a toi qu'ils apprendront une leçon, tu ne joues pas dans leur ligue malheureusement. Avouait il en remettant en place ses lunettes. Riley semblait choqué, comme s'il venait de l'insulter, mais devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison, des plus hauts gradés pourrait même battre elle, à la fin elle n'était pas invincible.

-D'accord, mais tu veux faire comment alors ? Ils en sont au courant maintenant, on peut plus les empêcher ! Répondait elle légèrement honteuse. Mais elle savait bien que ses actes avait été nécessaires, par pure défense, et qu'ils auraient laissé leur peau sinon.

-Je ne sais pas, on peut pas rester ici en tout cas, on doit partir. Ripostait il en se grattant la nuque. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, après tout il avait passé les dernières 13 années de sa vie sur la petite île, s'y habituant et construisant sa cabane, mais il devait bien regarder la vérité de face.

-Et comment veux tu faire cela ? Ou veux tu aller ? Ils vont nous rechercher ! Dit elle avec un ton souciant. Elle craignait pour son mode de vie, elle aimait cette île, et ils n'avaient nul part ou aller, mais le triton eu une idée, même s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours légèrement peur de la dragonne, après le massacre, mais il devait avouer que a trois ils étaient mieux barrés. Et ils pourraient faire tout le travail pénible pour lui, et vu leur possibilité d'aller à la terre-ferme, leur chance de trouver des trésors était plus grande. Et puis, s'il en avait assez, il pourrait les jeter dehors, après tout c'était quand même lui le capitaine.

-Vous m'avez aider, maintenant a mon tour, si vous voulez je peux vous prendre sur mon bateau, même si sa va être un peu chaud, c'est pas le plus grand après tout. Mais c'est le minimum que je puisse faire, et vous me servirez sûrement bien ! Annonçait il en pensant a l'épave qu'était toujours son bateau.

Par contre vous devrez m'aider a le réparer. Ajoutait il.

Riley et Daiki s'échangèrent des regards confus, du côté de la jeune fille, elle ne avait pas quoi penser de la proposition. Quitter son île pour vivre sur un morceau de bois flottant, au milieu de la mer qu'elle haïssait ? Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas autre moyen. La prochaine île était trop loin pour s'y rendre a la nage, et même si elle pourrait y voler, puis quoi ? Le plan avec les plus de chances de succès était bien celui de Linebeck.

-D'accord, mais après on fait quoi ? Nous n'avons pas de but précis, et je ne saurais ou aller si Riley aurait une prime sur sa tête. Répondait Daiki, pensant la même chose que Riley. Mais Linebeck avait une idée.

-Vous pouvez m'aider a chercher des trésors, si vous n'avez rien de mieux a faire, mais je partagerais pas ! Ricana il en pensant a tout les trésors qui attendaient encore d'être découverts. On a plus de chance a trois d'en trouver, même si j'avoue ne pas être très social. Ajoutait il.

-D'accord, on a effectivement pas mieux a faire, on deviendra alors pirates ? Demandait la jeune dragonne d'un air naïf, mais Linebeck secouait la tête.

-Pas pirates, mais chercheurs de trésors ! On pourrait essayer d'aller au nouveau monde en plus, tu me sembles assez forte pour y survivre, mais on verra sa encore sur le chemin, si vous venez. Par contre, j'espère que vous savez nager. Répondait il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Daiki semblait alors pas très à l'aise.

-Je peux pas nager, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, mais je voudrais bien accepter ta proposition malgré cela, si tu est d'accord. Dit il en lui tendant la main, comme pour conclure un pacte. Linebeck prit alors la main, et la secoua.

-D'accord, marché conclu. On le répare maintenant ce bateau ou on attend encore longtemps ? Déclara il, en lâchant la main même pas deux secondes plus tard, en s'immergeant dans l'eau, sans attendre une réponse. Daiki soupirait alors fortement, et dit signe a Riley de le suivre vers l'épave.

-Va l'aider toi, je prépare nos affaires dans ce temps, nous devons faire le plus rapidement possible. Annonçait il en prenant une autre direction, vers la cabane, pendant que Riley continuait en ligne droite, arrivant a la plage, pas loin de l'épave a moitié submergée. Linebeck s'y trouvait déjà, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Riley insultait rapidement l'étendue salée, et se mit a nager vers lui, que le bateau soit réparé le plus rapidement possible, priait elle.


	7. Chapitre 6 - En route !

_-Va l'aider toi, je prépare nos affaires dans ce temps, nous devons faire le plus rapidement possible. Annonçait il en prenant une autre direction, vers la cabane, pendant que Riley continuait en ligne droite, arrivant a la plage, pas loin de l'épave a moitié submergé s'y trouvait déjà, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Riley insultait rapidement l'étendue salée, et se mit a nager vers lui, que le bateau soit réparé le plus rapidement possible, priait elle._

Quelques jours plus tard, les marines n'avaient toujours pas retournés, mais Linebeck avait enfin réparé son bateau, qui avait une forme anormale par rapport aux autres bateaux à voiles du temps. Le bateau, ou la SS Linebeck, comme il était appelé, était enfaite un bateau à vapeur, qui avait été complètement construit par son capitaine, et qui représentait toute sa fierté. Le bateau était adapté au triton, de façon que un bout du pont principal était sous l'eau par une profondeur d'un mètre environ, là ou se trouvait le volant directionnel, mais autour du bateau, était accrochées d'étranges bulles, qui maintenaient le bateau à la surface, même si beaucoup d'eau s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. La cabine était également partiellement sous eau, même si un stock de coraux-bulles s'y trouvait aussi, en cas de situation extrême.

Riley grimpait alors la première sur le pont du bateau, avec Daiki qui faisait attention de rester sur la partie sèche du bateau. Ensuite, Riley aidait Linebeck a monter, le portant dans la partie submergée du bateau. Celui ci la remerciait rapidement, puis mettait de suite en marche le moteur.

-C'est pas le bateau le plus grand, mais il y a encore deux cabines libres qui ne sont pas submergés, mettez y vos affaires pendant que je nous éloigne de l'ile. Annonça il. Mais Riley semblait planté avec le regard vers l'île qui commençait a s'éloigner. Elle y avait vécue toute son enfance, et elle se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'elle allait quitter cet endroit pour le reste de sa vie, ou en tout cas pour un grand bout de temps. Elle serait alors quelque chose dans sa poche qu'elle avait ramassé au sol juste avant de partir, c'était un petit caillou banal gris foncé, qu'elle avait appelé Caillou-sama. C'était un rappel pour elle de la petite île. -Tu devras t'habituer a souvent changer d'île. Disait doucement Linebeck qui avait remarqué le regard de Riley. La jeune dragonne se retournait alors de suite vers lui, et lui fit oui de la tête, en essayant de sourire. Elle savait bien cela, mais tout lui apparaît encore un peu irréel. Daiki dans ce temps avait amené leurs affaires dans les cabines, et était revenu sur le pont.

-On se dirige vers ou déjà ? Demandait ce dernier à Linebeck, en regardant dans la direction vers laquelle le bateau avançait. Devant Linebeck, derrière le volant, étaient de nombreuses cartes, et Linebeck avait lui même un log-pose autour du bras.

-Vers la Red Line, et pour être plus exactement l'île des hommes-poissons, avec l'archipel Sabondy avant. Je suis parti de la il y a un bon moment, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était la bas qu'il y avait le plus de trésors, vu que beaucoup de bateaux échouent sur le chemin, et en plus si la marine décide de nous chercher, ils vont pas nous trouver sur l'île, vu qu'ils n'y ont aucune autorité. Expliquait ce dernier, en gardant ses yeux fixés devant soi. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, parfois son île natale lui manquait, en plus. Daiki semblait alors réfléchir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire pendant un long moment de silence.

-L'archipel Shabondy...? Tu est sur..? Tu fait ce que tu veux bien sur, mais tu y connais les dangers je pense... Avouait il après quelques dizaines de secondes.

-Oui je sais bien, mon peuple y est pas très bien "accueilli", mais c'est malheureusement sur notre chemin, et puis je vous ai vous deux, vous allez bien me protéger ! Rigola Linebeck en réponse. Il n'était pas bête après tout, et il avait déjà fait plus qu'une rencontre avec un dragon céleste, donc il savait bien ce qui l'attendait, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque pour réaliser son rêve. Daiki ne répondait rien, tant que Linebeck se rendait compte du danger, il n'allait pas intervenir.

-Peut-être qu'on verras des Tenryūbitos... Commençait alors Riley qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, en pensant aux nobles.

-Oh non arrête, j'espère vraiment pas ! Répondit fortement Linebeck, qui semblait choqué par le propos de la jeune fille.

-Mais si nous en verrons, je pourrais les tuer non ? Je veux tous les tuer... Continua la dragonne en regardant vers le ciel, comme si ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement innocent. Linebeck se mit alors

-Tous les tuer ? Bonne chance, ils sont très bien protégés, et si tu leur touche un cheveux normalement un amiral débarque, même si je trouve étrange qu'on en a justement pas encore vu... Nos têtes devraient sûrement déjà être mis à prix. Remarquait il en pensant à l'ignoble humain et au bain de sang qu'avait créé Riley.

-Un amiral ? C'est quoi ? Et comment ça mis à prix ? Je comprends pas... Avouait cette dernière en écoutant le triton; vu qu'elle avait vécu une principale partie de sa vie sur la petite île, coupée du monde, elle n'avait rarement, si même jamais entendue parler de ses termes.

-Un amiral est quelqu'un de très haut gradé et de très puissant dans la marine. Il y en a toujours trois, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans la marine qui est hiérarchiquement au dessus d'eux. Et une mise à prix est quand la marine est prête à payer de l'argent si tu te fais capturer, pour ensuite soi t'exécuter ou te mettre a Impel Down, la plus grande et meilleur gardée prison du monde. Tu en reçoit quand tu fait quelque chose de gravement illégal, par exemple battre un dragon céleste ou tuer des marines dans ton cas... Expliquait il toujours yeux fixés devant soi, pendant que Riley écoutait attentivement.

-D'accord merci... Le remerciait elle après qu'il avait fini. Penses-tu qu'on va vraiment en avoir ? Ajoutait elle, en pensant aux points négatifs mais aussi positifs que cela pouvait avoir.

-Oui, toi avec une très grande sûreté et moi aussi probablement, à cause du Tenryūbito qui veut ma peau. J'espère surtout qu'ils ne soient pas trop hautes. Avouait il, pendant que pour la première fois depuis être monté sur le bateau, il regardait Riley dans les yeux. Celle ci commençait alors a réfléchir au montant, même si elle ne connaissait aucune autre mise à prix pour pouvoir comparer. Elle soupirait alors, s'avouant que de toute façon, tôt ou tard elle le saura. De plus le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, ce qui montrait qu'il était tard et qu'elle devrait arrêter de se poser de telles baillait alors légèrement, et vit que Daiki faisait pareil.

-Bon je vais dormir moi, si ça dérange personne. Annonçait elle au reste de l'équipage, avant de se diriger vers la cabine qu'elle verrait pour la première fois. Celle ci était assez simple, un lit au milieu d'une petite pièce, avec un hublot, un bureau et une armoire. Ce n'était rien de spécial, mais sa avait son propre charme, et Riley n'attendait pas pour se laisser tomber sur le lit et s'endormir.

Daiki lui restait encore avec Linebeck. Il n'était pas aussi fatigué que Riley, et voulait un peu profiter du vent frais qui balayait la mer. A présent, leur petite île du North Blue avait disparu de la vue du blond. Un certain silence régnait alors entre les deux hommes.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu navigue? Demandait alors Daiki, brisant le silence. Il devait avouer être curieux de qui était ce Triton qui avait apparu de nulle part il y a quelques jours. Il ne savait presque rien sur lui.

-Depuis mes 18 ans, je suis parti secrètement au bord d'un bateau de pirates qui quittait l'île des hommes poissons dans le temps. J'avais toujours rêvé de la surface étant petit. Expliquait il, sans donner trop d'infos. Même s'ils se partageaient un bateau à présent, il ne voulait pas encore trop dévoiler de sa personne. Daiki respectait cela.

-Moi j'ai jamais beaucoup navigué, je préférais le vol sur dos de dragons. Répondait Daiki, tout en souriant. Mais je dois avouer que c'est une expérience plutôt spéciale. Ajoutait il, avant de doucement se diriger vers sa cabine. Doucement, lui aussi ressentait de la fatigue, et décida donc de laisser le Triton seul. Ce dernier n'allait plus tarder lui aussi. Il arrêta alors le moteur du bateau, et mit l'ancre, avant d'aller lui même dormir dans sa cabine, qui était submergée dans l'eau.


	8. Chapitre 7 - A la pêche aux moules

_-Moi j'ai jamais beaucoup navigué, je préférais le vol sur dos de dragons. Répondait Daiki, tout en souriant. Mais je dois avouer que c'est une expérience plutôt spéciale. Ajoutait il, avant de doucement se diriger vers sa cabine. Doucement, lui aussi ressentait de la fatigue, et décida donc de laisser le Triton seul. Ce dernier n'allait plus tarder lui aussi. Il arrêta alors le moteur du bateau, et mit l'ancre, avant d'aller lui même dormir dans sa cabine, qui elle était submergée dans l'eau._

-Prochain Matin-

Un beau jour s'annonça. Le soleil venait de se lever, et inonda le petit bateau à moteur par ses rayons chaleureux. Aucun nuage était visible à l'horizon, seulement une étendue bleue qui se mélangeait à l'océan qui semblait infini. Le premier réveillé était bien sûr Linebeck. Le capitaine savait que c'était son devoir de se lever le premier, et de veiller sur le bateau. Mais Daiki le suivait rapidement. Il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt, vu que quand il vivait encore sur l'île, il devait toujours tout préparer et garder la cabane.

Après avoir fait un tour à la salle de bain, il voulait alors rejoindre le triton dont il pensait qu'il serait derrière le gouvernail. Mais en montant sur le pont du bateau, il vit que ce dernier était vide. Aucune trace du triton était à voir. Daiki se fit alors légèrement du soucis, surtout après l'épisode avec le dragon céleste. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait un bruit causé par un mouvement sur l'eau. Il se dirigea alors vers le bord du bateau, et plongea son regard vers la surface de l'eau. Au début, il ne voyait qu'une lueur bleue et verte, qui provenait d'une nageoire. Il se doutait alors que c'était le triton, qui avait dû avoir envie de faire une petite promenade dans l'océan, son habitat naturel. Ce dernier sortait alors sa tête de l'eau, et salua le blond.

-Ah bonjour, déjà réveillé ? Demandait alors, sans attendre de réponse du blond. Il ne lui donnait même pas le temps de répondre, qu'il lui lançait un poisson, qu'il venait juste d'attraper.

-C'est le petit déjeuner, tu peux l'amener à la cuisine ? Nous devons le cuire avant de le manger, et je vais t'en envoyer encore quelques uns, pour avoir de la réserve. Je préfère être sûr, au cas ou que je ne puisse pas aller pêcher. Expliquait il, avant de replonger tête dans l'eau. Daiki vit alors en dernier sa nageoire, avant qu'il disparaissait au fin fond de l'océan. Daiki prit alors le poisson, et le ramena dans la cuisine, qui se trouvait à gauche de la cabine de Linebeck. Ensuite, il retourna sur le pont. La, il vit Riley. Elle venait de se réveiller, et s'était mis la ou le blond avait parlé à Linebeck, il y a quelque secondes. Elle aussi semblait observer la surface de l'eau, ou la lueur revenait. Mais la dragonne, elle ne comprenait pas son origine, et ne fit pas le lien avec le triton. Elle se mit alors à grogner. Mais Daiki se mit alors à côté d'elle.

-Calme toi, c'est seulement Linebeck qui nous cherche notre repas. Déclara il alors, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Riley.

-Ah bonjour tonton ! Je comprend mieux à présent, merci. Répondait elle alors, en continuant de regarder la surface. De temps un temps, une bout de la nageoire du triton ressortait de l'eau, indiquant qu'il chassait un poisson qui semblait bouger dans tous les sens. Cela amusait Riley, qui semblait fasciné par la nageoire. Mais Linebeck remontait bien vite. Il avait un autre poisson dans les bras, plus gros que le précédent. Les écailles du poisson brillaient de couleurs multicolores, et le triton le jeta alors à bord.

-L'eau est chaude ? Demandait alors Riley, avant que le capitaine replongeait. Ce dernier lui fit oui de la tête, et lui demandait pourquoi.

-J'aime pas l'eau, mais vu qu'à présent je suis sur un bateau, je me suis dit qu'il vaut mieux que je m'y habitue. Du coup je vais te rejoindre, je pense. Expliquait elle. Linebeck semblait alors d'accord. Elle pourrait sûrement l'aider à chasser les poissons, ce qui leur permettait de continuer plus rapidement leur voyage. Riley allait alors vite se changer dans la cabine. Elle se mettait en maillot de bain. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de le faire. Elle rejoignait alors le pont du bateau, et grimpa sur le bord du bateau. Doucement, elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

Vu qu'elle était en maillot de bain, tout ses signes de dragons étaient visibles. C'est à dire ses cornes, ses dents, qui étaient bien sûr toujours visibles, mais également ses bras ou plutôt griffes, sa queue et ses ailes, qui trônait sur son dos. Ses cornes étaient bruns, ses yeux rouges. Ses bras, eux, avaient des griffes noires a la place de mains. Sa queue elle était noire, avec des bandes bleues turquoisés sur la membrane qui connectaient des cornes sur sa queue, qui lui servaient de gouvernail lorsqu'elle volait. Ses ailes, comme sa queue étaient noirs, avec des symboles et des bandes du même bleu turquoise.

Elle commençait alors à nager vers Linebeck. Ce dernier commença alors à replonger. Riley le suivait, en arrêtant sa respiration. Mais elle ne vit presque rien sous l'eau, et ne pouvait que difficilement suivre le triton, qui nageait à une vitesse incroyable. De plus, elle ne pouvait que tenir sa respiration pour très peu de temps. Elle remontait alors à la surface, légèrement triste. Daiki la regardait alors d'un air questionnateur.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demandait alors.

-Je vois rien, et j'arrive pas à le suivre, il est trop rapide. En plus, je peux pas tenir ma respiration. Expliquait elle. Linebeck la rejoignait à cet instant. Il intervenait alors.

\- J'ai beaucoup de coraux-bulles; utilise ceux la. Ils te permettront de rester longtemps sous l'eau, et tu pourra voir clairement. De plus, si tu fait attention, tu peux utiliser tes ailes ainsi que ta queue comme des nageoires. Expliquait il. Riley eu alors un sourire, touché de son aide. Daiki, pendant ce temps avait déjà cherché un corail-bulle, et le jetta à Riley, qui ne savait pas l'utiliser.

-Va sous l'eau, et appuye en haut du corail. Une boule d'air en sortira, et enveloppera ta tête. Continua t'il d'expliquer, en imitant le mouvement. Riley semblait alors avoir compris, et plongea sou l'eau, ou elle activa le corail. Comme prévu, sa tête fût enveloppé par une boule d'air. Elle vit alors tout devenir clair. A présent, elle voyait tout. Elle était contente, et vit Linebeck la rejoindre.

-En plus, tu peux même m'entendre parler. Tu veux m'aider à chasser maintenant ? Demandait il alors, en souriant. Riley fit alors oui de la tête, et ouvra doucement ses ailes. Elle les avait pliés à la base, pour les protéger, mais à présent elle suivait le conseil de Linebeck. Ce dernier regardait les deux ailes.

-Je peux les toucher, pour regarder leur constitution et s'ils sont pas trop fragiles ? Demandait il, en semblait réfléchir. Riley lui fit alors oui, quand elle les avait bien tendus. Linebeck s'en approchait alors doucement, et palpa la membrane curieuse. Elle était assez fine, mais semblait assez solide pour être doucement utilisé comme nageoire. Il s'éloignait alors de la dragonne.

-Ils sont assez solides, mais ne nage pas trop rapidement avec. Pour les utiliser sous l'eau, tu devra les entrouvrir, pas complètement les tendre car ils seront trop grands sinon, et les utiliser comme dans l'air. Ta queue, tu pourra l'utiliser comme gouvernail. Compris ? Demandait il alors. Riley avait tout compris, et commença alors à utiliser sa technique, pour se diriger vers un poisson qui nageait tranquillement. Linebeck la suivait, et nageait à son rythme. Mais le poisson, sentant le danger, nageait de plus en plus rapidement. Riley ne voulait pas accélérer, et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, mais Linebeck étant fait pour nager rapidement, attrapa facilement le poisson. Riley le regardait alors légèrement jaloux.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Dispute

_Riley ne voulait pas accélérer, et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, mais Linebeck étant fait pour nager rapidement, attrapa facilement le poisson. Riley le regardait alors légèrement jaloux._

Elle aussi voulait en attraper un, et regardait Linebeck s'approcher d'elle. Il était tout fier et amena alors le poisson à la surface, avant de le jeter à Daiki. Riley continuait alors de regarder autour de soi, et decida de nager pour découvrir ce royaume qu'était la vie sous-marine. Elle suivait alors les poissons calmement. Il y en avait de tout les couleurs. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement des poissons. D'autres animaux tels des crustacés ou des méduses nageait à leur côtés. Riley commençait alors à s'intéresser à une méduse en particulier, qui scintillait d'un bleu neon. Elle bougeait gracieusement, et très lentement. Mais Riley ne voulait pas la chasser. Elle l'observait, et la suivait doucement.

La dragonne la trouvait très belle, et n'avait encore jamais vu de telle créature. La meduse arrêta alors de nager, pour faire demi-tour. Elle nageait vers Riley à présent. Cette dernière, toujours fasciné, laissait alors la méduse s'approcher. Elle lui tendait même sa main, pour pouvoir la toucher. La méduse n'était alors plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-RILEY ECARTE TOI ! Cria d'un coup Linebeck, en la poussant juste avant qu'elle pouvait toucher la méduse. Mais ce fût alors lui qui rentra en contact avec la méduse. Mais heureusement, dû à ses gènes de triton, il avait une immunité contre son venin. Il lui donnait alors un grand coup de poing, pour la propulser au loin, avant de se tourner vers Riley, énervé.

-Cette méduse est hautement venimeuse ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de la toucher ?! Cria il presque sur Riley, qui se mit à grogner. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la façon du triton de lui parler.

-Je pouvais pas savoir moi! Tu aurais aussi pu m'avertir qu'il y avait des animaux dangereux ici ! Se défendait elle, en faisant de grands mouvements de ses mains.

-C'est logique ! Tu sais vraiment rien sur les mers toi.. Soupira il alors, en se calmant légèrement. Il se rappelait de la promesse qu'il avait fait, de ne plus lui crier dessus, et ne voulant pas non plus être dévoré par la dragonne, il décida de changer de ton de la voix.

-Bref, pas grave, tant que rien n'est arrivé… Je n'ai aucune envie de dépenser mon précieux argent pour une bêtise comme ça. Ajouta il, en se retournant. Riley fut alors blessé par la dernière remarque. Elle se retourna alors, dos au triton, et nagea vers la surface. Ce dernier fit semblant de l'ignorer, et continua la chasse.

Riley arriva alors bien vite à la surface, et sans un mot grimpa sur le bateau. Daiki l'attendait, et vit sa mine énervée. Il lui demandait alors ce qui lui arrivait, inquiet. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ai une atmosphère tendue sur le bateau, ou chacun avait besoin de l'autre, à des kilomètres de toute terre ferme.

-C'est l'autre idiot qui m'a énervé. Répondit elle froidement, avant de claquer la porte de la cabine derrière soi. Daiki la suivait alors, et toqua à la porte. Il voulait essayer d'arranger cela.

-Ouvre s'il te plait Riley… Chuchota il alors, en attendant derrière la porte. Il entendait Riley pleurer derrière la porte. Elle avait laissé une traînée d'eau derrière soi, provenant de son maillot de bain toujours mouillé.

-Rentre… Chuchota alors la dragonne, qui était tourné vers le mur. Elle pleurait toujours.

-Ecoute… Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de dur a vivre, qui est têtu et qui peut avoir mauvais caractère… Mais je pense, en tout cas je l'espère, qu'il a un bon fond. Et puis, de toute façon nous sommes sur ce bateau maintenant, et je t'avoue que cette vie me plait quand même assez. De plus, je pense pas qu'il pourra survivre longtemps avec une éventuelle mise a prix sans nous… Tu verra, tout s'arrangera. L'assurait il alors, en s'asseyant à côté de Riley. Celle ci arrêtait alors de pleurer, et regarda son oncle. Ses yeux, dont l'iris était déjà naturellement rouge, étaient alors encore plus rouges.

-J'espère que tu as raison… Mais je préfère rester ici aujourd'hui… Le temps que tout s'est calmé… Demain on pourra peut-être arranger ça.. Merci tonton… Chuchotait elle alors, en faisant un léger sourire. Daiki comprenait alors, et se leva. Il était content que Riley était prête à pardonner le triton.

-Bon, je vais sur le pont à nouveau. Il doit sûrement avoir pêché quelques poissons. Déclarait il alors, avant de partir, en fermant la porte derrière soi. Comme il l'avait prédit, une bonne pile de poissons l'attendaient déjà. Le triton lui aussi était sur le pont, et attendait avec les poissons qui bougeaient encore légèrement, essayant de se battre contre la mort. Daiki rejoignait alors Linebeck.

-Wouah, tu as eu une bonne pêche dis donc! Le felicitait il alors. Le triton lui fit alors oui de la tête, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, en portant la quantité de poissons. Le capitaine avait lui aussi l'air très énervé. Daiki décidait alors de l'interroger.

-Que c'est il passé avant…? Riley s'est enfermé dans sa cabine en pleurant…

Linebeck déposait alors les poissons dans la cuisine, avant de soupirer. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Je vais redémarrer le bateau, et nous diriger vers la prochaine île, ou nous ferons escale. Nous arriverons probablement demain midi. Prépare toi déjà, nous devons y remplir nos réserves d'eau douce, ainsi que des réserves de nourriture. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir manger jour et nuit du poisson. Il nous faut aussi du charbon, pour faire marcher le moteur. Expliquait il, en changeant de sujet. Daiki était alors légèrement decu, mais joua le jeu.

-Je comprend… Mais j'aurais une question. J'ai entendu dire que le peuple de la mer était végétarien, car ils étaient très amis avec les poissons. Du coup je comprend pas pourquoi tu en déguste quand même. Dit il, tout en s'appuyant contre le mur de la cuisine. Vu que la moitié du pont du bateau était construite comme une piscine, c'est a dire était un bassin d'eau pour permettre au capitaine à s'y déplacer, Daiki avait les pieds dans l'eau. Il nota alors mentalement qu'il devait s'acheter des sandales, pour éviter de tout les temps mouiller ses chaussures.

-La plupart des tritons et sirènes le sont, mais pour des questions d'économies j'ai renoncé à ce régime alimentaire. Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus simple de manger du poisson quand on vit sur un bateau. Expliquait il, en se tournant vers l'homme blond. Daiki comprenait alors, et sortait alors de la cuisine. Linebeck fit pareil, et comme il l'avait annoncé, demarra le moteur du bateau. Devant soi, il avait également une carte qui indiquait les îles des alentours. Le bateau commença alors à bouger, et Daiki se dirigeait vers la proue. De la, il pouvait sentir le vent balayer ses cheveux. C'était un sentiment agréable, qu'il appréciait. Il avait une impression de liberté, comme s'il volait au dessus des océans. Il souriait, et ça lui faisait un peu oublier la polémique qui régnait sur le bateau. Il restait alors toute la journée sur le pont.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil s'était déjà couché. Daiki avait rejoint son lit depuis deux heures, et y dormait profondément. Riley, depuis la dispute, fixait toujours le mur. Mais elle non plus ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis, même pas pour manger.

Le seul réveillé était Linebeck, qui dirigeait encore le bateau. Le bateau s'était déjà bien approché de l'île, mais une tempête commença à se former dans le ciel, qui allait amener de _sacrés ennuis._


	10. Chapitre 9 - Un orage

_Le seul réveillé était Linebeck, qui dirigeait encore le bateau. Le bateau s'était déjà bien approché de l'île._

Les vagues commençaient alors à devenir de moins en moins calmes. Elles s'écrasaient sur la coque du bateau, le bousculant. Mais pour l'instant, rien de trop grave, pensait le capitaine qui guidait toujours le bateau, qui ne réalisait pas les ennuis que la tempête lui amènerait. Il avait déjà vécu beaucoup de tempêtes, plus graves que celle ci. Il n'y prêtait alors pas spécialement attention, mais il remarqua clairement que l'orage s'aggravait. Les vagues devenaient plus agressifs, et plus grandes, ce qui amena le bateau à beaucoup basculer. LInebeck commençait alors même à avoir des difficultés de se tenir au gouvernail, jusqu'au moment où une énorme vague, d'un coup, heurta le bateau de gauche, faisant tomber le capitaine, qui fut projeté vers le côté droit du bateau. Le son de la tonnerre qui frappa le ciel accompagna sa chute.

Il atterrissait alors sur le côté du bateau, ou il n'y avait pas de bassin accueillant de l'eau. Il était collé contre le bord du bateau, qui était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber à la mer, scénario qu'il aurait préféré. Il se sentait comme un poisson sur la terre ferme, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. C'était une expérience terrible, car autant qu'il essayait de ramper vers le bassin d'eau, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les vagues inclinaient trop le bateau, le forçant à rester collé contre le bord. Il était comme dans un piège, et commençait à paniquer. Il devait réussir à rejoindre son habitat naturel au plus vite, chose vitale. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre sur la terre, il ne pouvait pas y bouger, de plus son corps entier avait besoin de la présence constante d'eau. Son poids était également trop grand pour lui permettre de vivre sur le sol ferme. Il commença alors à appeler à l'aide. Sa respiration était rapide - presque saccadé - de la peur qui régnait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas - il ne devait pas - terminer mort car il n'aurait pas pu rejoindre l'eau à temps.

-A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN DOIT M'AIDER ! ALLO !!! Cria il alors de toute sa voix, espérant atteindre ses deux passagers. Mais rien. La tonnerre, régnant sur le ciel, couvrait sa voix, qui disparaissait dans la tempête. Il essaya alors de nouveau d'atteindre le bassin d'eau, mais ne pouvant uniquement utiliser ses bras, il n'arriva pas à créer la force nécessaire. Il insultait alors sa propre nageoire de l'empêcher d'aller dans l'eau. De plus, il ne pouvait pas non plus rejoindre la mer, à cause du bord du bateau qui était bien trop haut.

Il commençait alors à sentir que son corps réclamait sérieusement de l'eau. Sa peau devenait toute sèche. Sa voix portait moins. Sa force disparaissait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Sa nageoire lui faisait mal.

Les problèmes se multipliaient à chaque seconde qu'il passait sur cet environnement hostile à lui. Il continuait alors à crier. Une demi-heure était passé depuis qu'il avait atterri là, endroit tel un désert aride. Il commençait alors à perdre espoir. La tempête ne s'était pas calmé, et il n'avait aucune chance de rejoindre l'eau. Il cria alors une dernière fois, avant de fermer les yeux. Des larmes commençaient alors à couler sur ses joues. Il avait tant rêvé de trouver les trésors de cette mer, et maintenant il voyait tous ses espoirs être réduits à néant. Même s'il essayait de toujours faire le dur, qui s'en fichait de tout, ce rêve l'avait toujours guidé, et lui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Depuis qu'il était petit, il ne vivait que pour pouvoir amasser les richesses de cette terre, ce qui l'avait aussi inspiré à quitter sa terre natale, l'île des hommes poissons.

Mais un bruit le fit ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Riley se tenait la, debout. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui, au bord opposé du bateau, c'est à dire celui en hauteur. Avec l'orage dans le dos, elle semblait comme une déesse de la mort, qui venait le chercher. Elle avait entrouvert ses ailes, pour avoir l'air plus imposante, chose qui marchait. Un sourire ornait alors ses lèvres.

-Besoin d'aide, capitaine poisson pourri ?

Demandait elle alors, en rigolant. Linebeck entendait dans sa voix qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, depuis leur dispute dans l'eau. Elle devait sûrement profiter de sa position de faiblesse, mais il ne voulait pas avouer cette dernière. Il était alors dans un dilemme. Accepter l'aide de Riley en perdant toute dignité ou mourir ? Le choix était vite fait.

-Ferme ta bouche et aide moi à aller dans l'eau... lui disait il alors, toujours très faiblement. Heureusement, ses larmes n'étaient pas visibles, à cause de l'orage.

-Déjà tu me parle pas comme ça, et je veux que tu t'excuses pour avant ! Riposta elle alors, sans bouger d'un pouce. Son sourire avait disparu.

-C'est un ordre de ton capitaine, aide moi maintenant !! Essayait il de dire plus fort, ne voulant pas se soumettre à la volonté de la dragonne. Mais celle ci n'était pas très contente.

-Tu sais, je peux facilement faire semblant que je me sois jamais réveillée, et te laisser mourir ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, si tu meurs Daiki prendrait en charge ton bateau, et c'est beaucoup moins dangereux sans toi vu que tu attire les vendeurs d'hommes poissons. Expliquait elle. Il voyait alors clairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre elle.

-D'accord j'ai compris... bon je suis désolé... j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça dans l'eau... tu peux m'aider maintenant...? j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide... j'ai mal partout... la supplia il en baissant les yeux, rouge de honte. Riley se mit alors à sourire de nouveau, ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se mit alors à grimper vers lui, et lui tendait sa main. Ayant remonté ses yeux, il pouvait alors attraper celle ci. Riley le tira alors vers le haut, jusqu'à sa cabine. C'était pas une chose très facile, vu que Linebeck n'était pas léger avec ça nageoire, et que le sol glissait et était incliné, mais elle réussissait alors de le tirer jusqu'à dans sa cabine, où il était en sécurité vu qu'elle était submergée d'eau.

Il soupirait de joie, quand enfin il sentait de l'eau à nouveau. C'était un sentiment si agréable, quand il fut en contact avec son habitat naturel. Toutes ses douleurs disparaissaient d'un coup, et il se sentait fort à nouveau. Il sortait alors vite la tête de l'eau, et remercia Riley. Même si le bateau bougeait toujours dans tout les sens, il savait qu'au moins il était en sécurité. Riley se couchait alors de nouveau, et bercé par la tonnerre, s'endormait bien vite.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Une révélation

_Le lendemain matin, comme bien souvent, Riley se réveillait grâce au bruit des vagues, bien plus calmes à présent, et grâce aux rayons du soleil. Elle s'étirait alors dans son lit, avant de s'habiller et de se préparer._

Ensuite, elle sortait de sa chambre, et fut accueilli par un magnifique ciel bleu, dépourvu de tout nuage. Après la pluie le beau temps, comme on disait. Ça semblait presque impossible, que quelques heures auparavant un énorme orage avait failli tuer le capitaine.

Ce dernier était derrière le gouvernail, et souriait. Il avait retrouvé toute sa forme.

-Bonjour Riley ! Regarde, notre première île est en vue. Dès que Daiki se lèvera je vous expliquerais mon plan. Expliqua il, en gardant le regard droit devant soi, concentré sur la trajectoire du bateau. Mais Daiki arrivait juste à ce moment là, ayant entendu la discussion.

-Je suis la, tu peux expliquer! Annonça il alors.

-Comme vous le savez, le peuple de la mer n'est pas super bien accueilli par les humains. Du coup je vais vous donner la liste de tout ce qu'il y a à acheter, et l'argent. J'en ai plus beaucoup, tachez donc à faire des économies. Nous devons vraiment trouver un trésor ses prochaines temps. Je vais larguer le bateau au port, et vous amèneriez les achats dessus. Pendant ce temps j'en profite pour contrôler qu'il n'y ai pas de dégâts sur le bateau de la tempête de hier, ainsi que je vais chercher à manger. Soyez discrets, car nos têtes vont sûrement bientôt êtres mises à prix. Expliquait il alors. En même temps, le dit port arriva en vue. Dans 5 Minutes ils allaient y être. Riley et Daiki étaient alors d'accord.

-Tu est sur qu'on puisse te laisser seul ici ? Demandait quand même Daiki, assez inquiet. Mais Linebeck semblait sur de soi.

-D'accord, nous essayerons de faire le plus vite possible. Pour Riley, j'ai un manteau noir avec une grande capuche, pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas qu'elle n'est pas... humaine. Je vais la chercher. Ajouta le blond, en se dépêchant vers sa chambre. Deux Minutes plus tard il sortait avec le vêtement, puis le tendait à Riley qui le mit. Et effectivement, il cachait tout. Daiki était alors fier, et Riley aussi.

Le bateau arriva alors au niveau du port. Il y avait quelques places de libre, à côté d'autres bateaux, dont certains étaient bien plus grand que la S.S Linebeck. Mais rien de trop imposant non plus, qui indiquaient un danger. Le bateau s'arrêtait alors bien vite, et le triton jetait l'ancre. Ensuite, il tendait un papier avec la liste d'achats, ainsi qu'un petit sac d'argent. Daiki attrapait ces derniers, et se mit en route. Le port était juste à côté du centre de la petite île estivale, qui avait de nombreux petits magasins ouverts. Riley le suivait, déguisée avec la grande cape noire. Daiki lut alors la liste d'achats à faire. Il y avait quelques aliments, du charbon pour faire marcher le moteur du bateau, de l'eau douce, et des planches de bois si jamais il fallait modifier le bateau ou le réparer.

Riley s'occupait alors du plus lourd, c'est à dire le charbon, l'eau et les planches, et Daiki lui des aliments. Il avait en effet beaucoup moins de force physique que Riley, et généralement était une personne faible.

Les achats étaient alors rapidement fait, mais sur le chemin du retour des cris attiraient leur attention. En effet, à côté du port, sur une petite plage, était une petite foule, qui criait vers l'eau. Riley reconnut alors bien vite qu'un enfant semblait se noyer, pas loin. Ils criaient sûrement à l'aide, meme s'ils étaient trop loin pour que Riley puisse comprendre leur paroles. Riley voulait alors continuer sa route, un enfant quelconque n'était pas son problème, mais Daiki qui avait un peu plus de compassion, s'arrêta.

-Nous devons aider l'enfant Riley, on peut pas juste le laisser mourir dans l'eau !!S'exclama il, en se mettant à courir vers l'enfant. Mais à cause de son fruit du démon, il n'avait pas accès à l'eau. Il jetait donc un regard tendre et demandant vers Riley.

-Tonton, on a pas le temps, on doit y aller, la prochaine île nous attend ! Il y aura bien quelqu'un dans la foule qui pourra le sauver, et puis pourquoi j'aiderais un gosse que je connais pas quoi. Répliquait elle, n'étant pas d'accord.

-Tu vois bien que personne le fait, et honnêtement si je pourrais je le ferais moi même. Fait le pour moi Riley, imagine tu aurais été dans son cas quand tu étais plus jeune. S'il te plaît Riley! Demandait il alors, toujours de sa voix tendre et calme. Riley détournait alors les yeux, et ceda. Après tout ce que son oncle avait fait pour elle, elle lui devait bien ça. Elle se mit alors à courir vers la plage, puis même si elle détestait l'eau, y entra pour sauver l'enfant. C'était un petit garçon de 3, peut être 4 ans. Il était heureusement pas très loin, et Riley y avait facilement pied. Elle l'attrapait alors par la taille, et le portait vers la plage, ou ses parents l'attendaient. Les deux avaient des larmes aux yeux, et accueillaient leur enfant avec bras ouverts. Ils étaient si contents, et remerciaient mille fois Riley, tout en serrant leur enfant dans leurs bras. Riley souriait légèrement, avant de se rediriger vers Daiki.

L'oncle de la dragonne avait un sourire très grand, et félicita sa nièce.

-Tu vois, tu as fait la bonne chose Riley ! Lui disait il en mettant une main sur son épaule. Riley était assez touchée, et avoua que peut être certains des humains n'étaient pas si méchants que ça. Les deux, qui avaient repris leurs achats, rejoignaient Linebeck. Ce dernier avait également terminé ses tâches.

Ils levaient alors l'ancre, et se dirigèrent vers la prochaine île.

Il était déjà soir, et Riley était assise à côté de Linebeck. Elle l'observa diriger le bateau, et bien regarder les cartes qu'il possédait.

Daiki n'était pas loin non plus. Il regardait la mer, vers le coucher du soleil qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il était un peu mélancolique, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Riley, qui connaissait bien son oncle, se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle ne fit pas de contact visuel, mais regarda elle aussi le coucher du soleil.

-Tu pense à elle non ? Demanda alors Riley, qui voyait bien l'image de sa mère. C'était une femme très belle, mais Riley n'avait que peu de souvenirs d'elle. Elle savait juste que, comme Daiki, la mère de Riley était blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux arrivaient à ses hanches, et étaient très soyeux. Mais c'était bien tout dont Riley se rappelait.

-Je vois que tu me connais bien...

Répondait il, avec une certaine tristesse dans sa voix. Ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme du vent, qui ballai-- la surface de l'océan bleu.

Le Triton remarqua cette scène, mais il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui de s'en mêler.

-Tu pense qu'on... ou plutôt que tu... la reverra un jour ? J'ai envie de la voir moi.. Avoua Riley, qui avait tant entendu parler de cette femme. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle regarda Daiki dans les yeux. Ce dernier soupirait.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me revoir... elle a grandi, elle est adulte, mariée... dans le temps, quand c'est sorti, elle comprenait pas vraiment la situation... elle doit me haïr maintenant... répondait il, en regardant Riley. Cette dernière essayait de s'imaginer la relation qu'avaient les deux frère et sœur.

-Je pense qu'elle a compris... Quand j'avais son âge, tu m'en avais aussi parlé, et j'ai bien compris... alors pourquoi elle pas...? Disait elle en réfléchissant. Elle essayait de rassurer son oncle, car elle savait le peu de confiance qu'il avait en soi, et les remords qui le hantaient.

-Soi honnête... si maintenant tu serais à sa place... et tu apprendrais que ton propre frère est amoureux de toi... tu serais heureuse...? Moi je pense pas... Disait il d'une voix comme un peu énervé. Mais Riley savait exactement comment réagir, elle connaissait son oncle mieux qu'elle se connaissait elle même.

-Je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais si j'ai bien compris, tu étais amoureux de ta propre sœur ? Je veux pas être méchant, mais à ta place je serais content d'être en vie hein... elle ou vos parents auraient pu te faire de choses horribles, j'ai entendu des histoires qui se sont passé chez des nobles, ou les gens comme toi étaient tués ou castrés... Avoua Linebeck, qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent.

Riley se retourna de suite et le tua du regard. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait, et Daiki avait explosé en pleurs en entendant la dernière phrase.

-chhhh... tout va bien... n'y pense pas... je suis la... tout va s'arranger... chuchota Riley en serrant son oncle dans ses bras, qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. Il avait sa tête appuyé contre l'épaule de Riley, vu qu'il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle.

Linebeck n'y comprenait rien. Il savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas des plus douces, mais pas jusqu'à faire pleurer un homme adulte dans le début de sa quarantaine.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal...? Demandait il alors, en s'inquiétant beaucoup pour l'homme blond.

-Tait toi simplement. Répondait Riley, extrêmement agressive. Son regard était noir comme ses ailes, et Linebeck craignait de se faire déchiqueter par elle. Son regard était bien plus que juste intimidant.

Les larmes de Daiki commençaient doucement à cesser, et il semblait se calmer. Mais Riley ne le lâchait pas, elle savait la sensibilité de son oncle.

Elle continua de lui caresser le dos, tout en chuchotant des mots doux.

-Mais dites moi au moins ce que j'ai fait... Reprenait Linebeck qui était perdu.

-R-Riley... je vais d-dans ma c-chambre... e-explique lui... chuchota alors Daiki, qui avait encore du mal à parler, sous les émotions. Riley le lâchait alors, et vit qu'il avait besoin de temps seul. Elle le lui accorda d'un hochement de tête, et le vit disparaître dans la chambre.

Elle attendait alors quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers Linebeck.

-Tu veux connaître toute l'histoire...? Demandait elle alors. Son regard c'était adouci. Linebeck fit alors oui de la tête.

-Bon... je vais commencer alors... Daiki est le frère aîné de ma mère... ils ont 2 ans de différence, et ils étaient toujours très proche depuis leur plus petite enfance. Tu dois savoir que les deux sont nés de parents très nobles, qui étaient de la classe sociale la plus haute de leur pays. Même s'ils n'étaient pas la famille royale, ils vivaient dans le plus grand luxe.

Riley marqua une pause

-Mais Daiki était toujours le plus calme des deux. Il était un peu peureux, et voulait toujours se tenir aux règles strictes de la vie des nobles. Dana, ma mère, était contrairement à son frère la sauvage et l'aventureuse des deux, malgré son plus petit âge. Elle voulait toujours sortir du domicile, connaître la liberté.. Daiki appréciait toujours énormément ma mère, et un jour, lorsque Daiki avait 16 ans, il se rendait compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de ma mère.

Continua Riley.

-Dégoûté de soi même, il le cacha de tout le monde. Mais ses parents n'étaient pas idiots, et comprenaient rapidement ce qui arriva à leur fils. Son père fut rempli de rage, et craignait pour ma mère, ainsi que pour l'image de notre famille. Avoir un fils incestueux était une grande honte pour eux, et puis ils avaient peur que Daiki aille violer ma mère. Je te rassure que Daiki n'aurait jamais fait ça, il était bien trop sage pour cela. Ses parents l'obligèrent alors à suivre un traitement médical, qui avait comme but de protéger ma mère en calmant Daiki. Je ne te cache pas la nature de ses médicaments - castration chimique.

Riley marqua encore une pause, pour permettre à Linebeck de bien comprendre le récit. Ce dernier était bouche bee - il comprenait à présent pourquoi Daiki avait pleuré.

-Pourtant, ses médicaments étaient sensés atteindre une castration temporaire, le temps que Dana trouve un mari. Daiki avait 17 ans à l'époque. Mais par une faute de dosage, l'effet fut permanent. Je ne sais pas si tu connais les effets exacts de tels médicaments, mais Daiki est depuis traversé régulièrement de maux terribles, et a perdu 35 kilos. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maigre que lui, d'où il le cache en mettant plusieurs couches d'habits. Et puis il est physiquement extrêmement faible. En tout cas, jusqu'à ma naissance, qui fut quand Daiki avait 22 ans, il fut forcé de continuer ce traitement. Tu dois savoir que moi et mes deux frères sommes nés de relations extra-conjugales entre ma mère et un Dragon, et donc nous n'étions pas acceptés comme enfants légaux de notre mère. Nos grands parents voulaient nous tuer, mais Daiki fugua alors avec moi et mon grand frère. Mon petit frère, grâce à un mensonge de ma mère qui disait qu'il venait d'une liaison avec un autre noble, pu rester dans leur demeure. Et depuis, je vis avec Daiki sur la petite île, ou tu nous a rencontrés.

Finissait elle son récit. Linebeck avait un regard très triste, ayant entendu l'histoire triste de Daiki, et ses souffrances.

-Merci de m'avoir expliqué... Disait il envers Riley.

-De rien... je vais rejoindre Daiki à présent. Je pense qu'il a besoin de moi, tu sais, il me considère un peu comme sa fille je crois... en tout cas je vais l'aider, bonne nuit Line! Annonça elle alors en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Linebeck ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce surnom, mais il souriait finalement. L'équipage devenait un vrai équipage, se rapprochait.

Riley se dirigea alors de suite vers la chambre de Daiki. Elle ouvrait tout doucement la porte, et vit qu'il s'était heureusement endormi. Elle eu un sourire très doux, et ressentait du soulagement. Elle savait que le sommeil lui faisait du bien, et elle alla se coucher elle même.


	12. Chapitre 11 - une douce journée estivale

-Prochaine journée-

Linebeck était comme souvent le premier levé. S'était bien nécessaire, vu qu'il coordinait le bateau entier. Il était alors calmement derrière son gouvernail, et suivait une direction précise. Mais il ne stressait pas - ils avaient bien le temps de rejoindre la prochaine escale. Il souriait alors, et vit Riley qui sortait de sa chambre.

-Coucou Line! Bien dormi ? Demandait elle en s'arrêtant à côté de lui. Elle n'avait plus la cape du jour précédant, mais portait un t shirt et un short.

-J'ai dormi comme un caillou écoute, mais le devoir m'a rappelé ici. Et toi? Repondait il joyeusement.

-Moi ça va aussi. Une journée magnifique s'annonce, il va sûrement faire chaud. Du coup je sais pas ce que t'en pense, mais ça te dirait de faire un peu baignade après ? Proposait elle alors en cachant ses yeux des rayons du soleil, qui venait de se lever, plongeant le ciel dans une couleur dorée magnifique. Linebeck, souriant toujours, fut ravi par cette idée. Après tout le stress d'hier, ils avaient bien mérité une journée de vacances, puisque les trésors n'allaient pas disparaître.

-J'veux bien, peut être on trouve même un trésor en plongeant un peu, qui sait. On est un peu en pénurie d'argent, et puis mon but reste de trouver les trésors ! Expliqua il rempli de détermination. Riley rigola en l'entendant parler, et sans attendre qu'il russe terminé de parler, elle s'élança dans l'eau, avec ses habits.

-Bon bah capitaine poisson pourri je t'attend ! Grouille toi sinon je garde les trésors pour moi ! Déclara elle après être remontée à la surface, tout en souriant. Elle avait même pensé à prendre un des coraux-bulles.

Le Triton coupa le moteur du bateau, puis d'un bond du bassin jusqu'à la mer, était vite aux côtés de la dragonne. Il lui tirait la langue, puis plongea dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Riley fit de même, et activait le corail, ce qui lui permettait de le suivre. La mer était encore très sombre, et Riley n'y voyait pas bien, mais elle ne perdit pas de vue l'éclat turquoise du triton. Ce dernier s'amusait à d'un coup disparaître du champ de vision de Riley.

Elle eu alirs un peu peur, et arrêta de nager.

-Tu me fait sûrement une blague, mais reviens Linebeck.. j'ai un peu peur si profondément. Déclara elle alors, en restant sur place. Le Triton revenait alors bien vite, il semblait avoir des choses en main.

Arrivé à son hauteur, il ouvra tout doucement les mains et montra ce qu'il avait trouvé. Deux magnifiques perles, scintillants aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, s'y trouvaient. Riley ouvra alors grandement la bouche, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose.

-C'est magnifique... Mais c'est quoi...? Demandait elle alors, très curieuse.

-Ce sont des perles, ça se vend très très cher. J'ai trouvé notre trésor, tu vois ? Expliquait il, rempli de joie par l'idée de l'argent qui l'attendait. Il les mit alors dans les poches de sa veste.

-Il y en a pas plus ? Demandait alors Riley, qui était fasciné par ses boules. Mais Linebeck lui fit non de la tête.

-C'est les seules que j'ai trouvé, mais c'est déjà pas mal je trouve. Ajouta il, avant de remonter à la surface. Riley le suivait alors, et vit que Daiki était levé.

-Coucou tonton !!! Line à trouvé des perles !! Cria elle alors toute contente, en lui faisant un coucou de la main. Daiki semblait bien mieux en point que hier, la nuit l'avait sûrement aidé. Il souriait alors, et félicita le capitaine.

-C'est super ça! Vous vous amusez à ce que je vois, ça fait du bien à voir. C'est quoi le plan de la journée au juste ? Interrogeait il le capitaine.

-Oh, pas grand chose, je vais un peu scruter les environements sous marins, on sait jamais ce qu'on trouve comme tu vois, tu veux venir aussi ? Proposa le Triton, d'une bonne mine. Mais Daiki lui rappelait qu'à cause de son fruit du demon, il ne savait pas nager. Linebeck s'excusait alors, puis proposa à Riley de plonger à nouveau. Le soleil s'était bien levé, et la mer n'était plus aussi sombre qu'avant, Riley y avait une assez bonne vue, dès qu'elle refit une bulle autour de sa tête.

Mais elle eue une petite idée en tête. Elle demanda au triton de lui apprendre un peu plus sur les poissons et sur l'écosystème marin. Ce dernier semblait ravi de pouvoir lui en parler.

-Viens, on continue notre ballade aquatique, et au fur et à mesure je t'explique des choses, d'accord ? Proposa il. Riley était de suite d'accord, et nageai doucement à ses côtés. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, et était très attentive. De loin, ils appercurent alors même un dauphin.

-Ça c'est un dauphin, je le reconnais !! Daiki m'a une fois raconté une histoire dessus, d'une fille qui nageait avec les dauphins en se tenant à leur nageoire dorsale!! S'exclamait elle toute excitée à la vue du mamiphère marin.

-Oui c'est bien ça, c'est rare qu'ils laissent des humains se tenir à eux, mais ça arrive. Ce sont des animaux très intelligents. Expliqua il, ne s'approchant pas. Après tout, il ne voulait surtout pas les chasser. Riley semblait toute heureuse de les voir, mais ensuite son regard tombait sur le dos du capitaine.

-Dit Line, tu as pas une nageoire dorsale ou je peux me tenir ? Tu as l'espèce de truc fin sur le bas de ton dos jusqu'au bout de ta queue, mais rien sur tes épaules ! C'est normal ? Demandait elle alors, en montrant sur son dos. Linebeck fut surpris par cette question, et rigola à cause de la naïveté de la dragonne.

-Cet espèce de truc, comme tu l'appelle, c'est la nageoire dorsale, mais elle va jusqu'à mes épaules, c'est juste que ma veste la cache. Mais elle est trop fragile pour t'y tenir, tu veux la voir ? Demandait il alors, touché par la dragonne qui s'intéressait à lui. Cette dernière lui fit un hochement de tête en guise de oui. Il enleva alors sa veste, puis son gilet, et sa chemise. Ça ne le gênait pas d'être torse nu, vu que énormément de tritons l'étaient, et puis il n'avait rien à cacher. Il se tourna alors, et lui montra son dos. Riley but alors que sa nageoire dorsale était très grande, mais était faite du même matériel que ses ailes, même s'il était plus solide que ses ailes. Riley la touchait alors doucement, et Linebeck la fit alors bouger. Il pouvait la plaquer contre son dos, mais aussi l'hériger, pour le rendre plus grand.

Riley regardait alors toute contente, et le remerciait. Il remettait alors rapidement ses habits, et ils continuèrent leur journée. Riley en apprena énormément sur la mer, et ses habitants. Elle pouvait même reconnaître certaines espèces de poisson, mais malheureusement la soirée arriva vite, et les deux rejoignaient le bateau.


	13. Les marines

La nouvelle journée s'annonçait aussi belle que la dernière, et Riley était comme bien souvent aux côtés de son pirate. La dernière journée les avait beaucoup rapproché, et ils s'amusèrent à se taquiner. Riley aimait bien lui donner des surnoms comme poisson pourri, capitaine carpe, ou bien d'autres. Linebeck lui se retenait un peu avec les surnoms, il avait toujours assez peur de Riley. Il n'avait pas oublié le carnage qu'elle avait causé, face au tenryuubito. De plus, il attendait toujours leurs mises à prix, qui prenaient un bon bout de temps à sortir. Mais tant mieux, plus de temps pour s'éloigner et échapper aux marines.

Mais assez ironiquement, vers le midi de cette journée, un bateau marine arriva à l'horizon. Il était plus petit que celui qui avait échoué sur l'île, et n'avait pas de proue dorée. Mais une cinquantaine de marines pouvaient bien s'y trouver, qui avancèrent plus rapidement que le petit bateau à vapeur de notre trio.

Voyant que la fuite était bien trop dangereuse, Linebeck arrêta le moteur du bateau, et conseilla à Riley d'aller dans une cabine, ne voulant pas que les marines réagissent mal face à elle. Riley s'exécuta alors rapidement, et disparaissait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau de la marine arrivait au niveau du bateau à vapeur. Il vit plusieurs marines simples, mais le chef des marines semblait d'un grade plus élevé. Il possédait une veste aux épaulettes dorées, et avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds. Il ressemblait assez à Daiki, trouvait Linebeck, en le voyant. Ce dernier fit descendre une échelle, et sauta sur le bateau.

-Bonjour, nous somment à la recherche d'une personne précise, une fille qui possède des cornes ainsi que des dents très pointues, elle semble posséder le fruit du demon du dragon. Elle a tué beaucoup de personnes, et est très dangereuse - avez vous vu une telle personne ? Demandait il alors. L'homme était assez grand, faisait bien 1 mètre 90, et était assez musclé. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus court que Daiki. Ce dernier dévisagea le marine. Il lui paressait très familier, et Daiki savait bien de ou.

-Ça fait longtemps, Édouard. Annonça alors ce dernier, tout en fixant le marine dans les yeux. Ce dernier se retourna et soupira.

-Ça me surprend de te voir sur mer, Daiki. Rassure moi, la fille cherchée... ce n'est pas Riley. Répondait il, d'un air très sérieux. Daiki remonta ses lunettes, avant de répliquer:

-Tu connais ta sœur, je ne vais pas te dire plus.

Linebeck, pendant ce temps, écouta la conservation sais rien y comprendre, comme souvent.

-Vous êtes le frère à Riley ? Demandait il alors curieux, en étant assez surpris.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je suis son demi-frère, nous partageons la même mère. Expliqua il, en jetant un regard haineux envers Daiki, qui le lui répondait.

-Dana t'a pas très bien élevé en tout cas. Annonça Daiki, déçu par son neveu. Il toucha une partie sensible chez Édouard, qui ne supportait pas que Daiki parlait de sa mère.

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer son nom, Daiki. Tu est la plus grande honte que notre famille aie connue, et un danger pour ma mère. Tu me dégoutes. J'en ai marre d'entendre mère uniquement parler de toi. Chaque jour c'est Daiki Daiki Daiki, je peux plus l'entendre ! S'exclama il avec une agressivité assez forte.

On y voyait bien le tempérament des dragons, car Édouard, comme sa sœur Riley, était aussi un Dragon.

Daiki était très énervé par la tirade de son neveux. Linebeck, à côté, eu un peu la trouille face à ce marine. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, quoi dire. Surtout qu'il ne voulais pas s'en mêler pour mettre la colère d'un des deux hommes sur lui. Il préféra alors simplement se taire.

-Est ce que j'y peux quelque chose qu'elle parle de moi ? Non. Et au moins ça montre bien qu'elle m'aime plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé ce fichu O'Hara. Répliqua alors Daiki enragé. Il voyait devant soi l'image du mari de Dana, qui était le père adoptif d'Edouard.

-Mon père a tout fait pour ma mère, c'est lui qui l'a rendue heureuse en lui donnant un enfant digne de la famille. Au moins moi je n'ai pas agressé un noble mondial ! Si elle apprendrait ça, ma mère... Comme elle serait déçue, déjà qu'elle l'est maintenant. Mais Riley et Sabo ne font pas vraiment partie de la famille de toute façon, ce ne sont que des déchets, des vagabonds qui ne servent à rien. Tant mieux qu'on les as chassés, eux, toi, et leur fichu père. Répondait Édouard, tout aussi agressif, en jouant son hautain. On y voyait bien qu'il était le fils de nobles, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il pensait.

Mais Daiki se mit à rire. Édouard pensait sérieusement que O'Hara était son vrai père ? Quel ignorant.

-Alors la mon cher Édouard, tu te trompe. Tu dit "leur père"... ne me dit pas sérieusement que tu pense que O'Hara est ton vrai père ? Il t'a adopté à ta naissance, tu as exactement le même père que Riley et Sabo, sinon tu ne serais pas un Dragon. Il n'y a pas de sang de dragon dans la famille des Touhou, ni des O'Hara, tu dois donc avoir ce sang d'autre part.. Je pense que tu arrive toi même à faire la connexion. Expliquait il d'un air moqueur. Daiki essayait de faire front à Édouard, vu que son neveu le déteste tant, mais au fond de lui, ça lui faisait mal de devoir ainsi parler à son neveu. Ce dernier fut complètement choqué.

Il n'avait jamais douté sur l'identité de son père, pas une seconde. Mais les arguments de Daiki étaient logiques, il devait se l'avouer. Mais il secoua sa tête, avant de se mettre à crier que Daiki était un menteur. Il perdait presque ses moyens face au plus âgé, qui lui dévoilait la vérité. Daiki ne put que rigoler face à cette scène pitoyable, il n'eut pas peur une seconde des conséquences.

Mais c'était une grande erreur - Édouard, dans sa rage, se jeta sur le blond. Il l'attrapait par le col, le jeta dans l'eau, puis y sauta également.

Linebeck n'avait même pas le temps de crier son nom, que Daiki avait disparu sous l'eau.


End file.
